


Nous irons jusqu'à San Francisco

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Beat Generation, Crossdressing, First Time, Français | French, Humour, M/M, Queer History, Recruitement, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, San Francisco, Translation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Le voyage de recrutement d'Erik et Charles les emmène jusqu'à San Francisco et à la contre-culture de la Beat Generation. Mais qui peut bien être ce mystérieux mutant qu'ils sont venus chercher et qui s'avère si difficile à trouver ? La réponse à cette question va changer leurs vies.





	1. Some Like it Hot • Certains l'aiment chaud

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chapter In Your Life Entitled San Francisco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455538) by [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88). 



> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Cette traduction sera mise à jour tous les mardis.

Après coup, Charles pourra dire exactement à quel moment il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un problème.

A Lincoln, dans le Nebraska, passé minuit, allongé les yeux grand ouverts dans la couchette supérieure d'un compartiment d'un wagon-lit du California Zephyr. 

Il commence à se demander si Erik aura un moment l'intention de venir se coucher ou s'il compte descendre à tous les arrêts, faire les cents pas sur le quai comme il le fait maintenant, fumer une  _ autre _ cigarette, tandis les porteurs se débattent avec de lourds bagages et que montent à bord des midwesterniens à moitié endormis.

Dix heures se sont écoulées depuis qu'ils ont quitté Chicago, mais le souvenir de leur rencontre abrasive dans un bar avec ce mutant fumeur de havane pique toujours autant. Un simple « non » aurait parfaitement suffit se dit Charles, piqué au vif. Il finit par rire malgré lui de l'absurdité de sa réaction guindée au  « Allez vous faire enculer tous les deux » de l'homme sauvage. Erik l'a beaucoup mieux pris que lui, bien que très clairement déçu. Evidemment qu'il aurait été intéressé par un mutant au squelette recouvert de métal. De ce que Charles a pu voir des pensées de l'homme sauvage, l'intérêt était réciproque...

Le train s'ébranle et passe la gare, le sortant de ses souvenirs pour le ramener au moment présent.

« C'était comment, Lincoln ? » demande-t-il alors qu'Erik entre et retire sa veste.

« Pareille à toutes les autres gares, »  dit sèchement Erik. « Par contre, ça fait du bien de sortir et se dégourdir les jambes. »

Charles détourne le regard alors qu'Erik commence à se déshabiller. Le compartiment est beaucoup plus petit que même les chambres du motel le plus miteux qu'ils aient partagées jusqu'alors et ils sont enfermés ici tous les deux pour encore deux autres longues nuits. La prochaine fois qu'ils devront traverser les Etats-Unis, Charles insistera pour prendre l'avion et tant pis pour le paysage. Même si ça voudra sûrement dire attendre un jour de plus avant d'avoir un vol. C'est de sa faute après tout, c'est lui qui voulait quitter Chicago aussi vite que possible après cette rencontre au bar, il le sait bien. Toutefois, ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait son  _ mea culpa _ que la situation s'améliore.

C'est embarrassant d'être allongé à fixer le plafond pendant qu'Erik se prépare pour aller se coucher alors Charles tente de penser à autre chose en faisant une liste mentale de films avec des scènes spectaculaires impliquant un train.

_ Une femme disparaît _ , c'est presque trop facile parce que quasiment tout le film se passe dans un train. 

_ Les 39 Marches _ , Robert Donat suspendu au pont du Forth. 

_ L'Inconnu du Nord-Express _ avec Guy et Bruno qui parlent avec insouciance du meurtre que l'autre va commettre. 

_ Un coeur pris au piège _ , Barbara Stanwyck faisant vivre une nuit de noces infernale à Henry Fonda alors qu'elle lui révèle son passé haut en couleurs. 

_ Certains l'aiment chaud _ et cette folle fête avec son orchestre féminin en pyjamas, mixant des cocktails dans des bouillottes. Marilyn Monroe s'en prenant à un bloc de glace dans le lavabo et se plaignant de son faible pour les mauvais saxophonistes, Tony Curtis et Jack Lemmon travestis, en cavale, tentant d'échapper aux gangsters de Chicago après le massacre de la Saint-Valentin. 

Penser à  _ Certains l'aiment chaud _ le fait sourire au souvenir de la projection mentale d'Erik en travesti qu'il avait envoyé à la jeune Angel au bar à strip-tease. Il ne croit pas qu'Erik sache pourquoi elle riait et ce n'est pas Charles qui le lui dira. 

_ Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau, chéri.  _

Un rictus lui échappe : Erik avec cette affreuse perruque rousse et cette robe turquoise, ses longues jambes prises dans ces bas et ces hautes bottes de daim noir -- 

_ Putain. _

Sérieusement, l'idée d'Erik pareillement attifé ne devrait pas être érotique. 

Mais il est prit au piège de sa propre imagination, il se sent durcir à l'idée de passer ses mains sous la robe, touchant la chair tiède et nue au-dessus des jarretières. Il a mis un peu trop de coeur à l'ouvrage, pas vrai ? Pour quelque chose qui ne devait être qu'une plaisanterie... 

La sensation imaginée de prendre en coupe et caresser son membre ferme à travers la soie le fait grogner. Il est si dur lui-même que c'en est douloureux. Ses mains en sont moites. 

« Ça va aller ? » demande Erik depuis la couchette inférieure. 

_ Merde.    _

« Une huître qui ne passe pas. » dit Charles en s'accrochant à la première excuse qu'il peut trouver. « Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que... que je... euh...»

Il n'a vraiment pas assez réfléchi à son excuse. Parce qu'il ne peut pas descendre de sa couchette sans passer devant Erik et il n'y aucune façon qu'il passe devant Erik sans que celui-ci ne voit dans quel état il est. La tente qui déforme son pantalon de pyjama lui semble si visible qu'à son avis on pourrait y accueillir une congrégation religieuse. Ça n'aide pas. Vite, penser à autre chose.     

« Tu veux que je monte ? » demande Erik. 

_ Putain.  _

« Au cas où... Si tu as besoin de sortir rapidement. » dit Erik avec beaucoup de tact.     

Oui. Evidemment. Il propose de changer de couchette, il n'est pas en train de... Non, il ne proposerait pas  _ ça _ . Charles doit vraiment perdre la tête. 

« Merci. C'est ça, merci Erik, » répond Charles. 

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, »

Charles ne parvient pas à déterminer si Erik est un peu ironique ou si c'est seulement lui qui se fait des idées. 

Erik sort de sa couchette et se retourne pour se servir un verre d'eau. Charles descend en hâte avec gratitude l'échelle et se jette dans la couchette inférieure. 

« Ça va mieux ? » demande Erik sans se retourner.

« Oui, merci, » dit Charles en soupirant longuement de soulagement avant de se rendre compte que ça ne va pas mieux du tout. Parce que l'oreiller  _ sent _ Erik et que cela le fait saliver. Il se mord la lèvre.

« Ils chauffent bien trop ces trains, ça vous dessèche. » Il repose le verre sur la petite étagère au-dessus du lavabo et monte dare-dare jusqu'à la couchette supérieure. L'espace d'un instant, Charles aurait juré que... non, c'est impossible. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'Erik soit excité. 

Toujours est-il qu'il est quand même sacrément bien doté. 

Charles plonge son visage dans l'oreiller pour réprimer un gémissement et inspire une nouvelle bouffée d' _ Erik  _ et donne un coup de poing dans le mur pour évacuer sa frustration.

Erik s'éclaircit la gorge comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais rien ne vient.  Le silence est pesant, clouant Charles au matelas fin. Il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour jouir de la sorte, le visage dans l'oreiller, inspirant le parfum d'Erik, pressé contre le matelas et imaginant Erik sous lui. Il se force à rester immobile et à discipliner son érection têtue à la force de sa pensée. 

Il est sur le point de s'endormir quand une pensée le réveille.

Ce n'est pas lui qui a mangé des huîtres. C'est Erik.  

Quelqu'un doit vraiment détester Charles Xavier, se dit l'intéressé, tristement, en écoutant la respiration profonde et régulière d'Erik alors que le train s'enfonce dans la nuit. 


	2. Strangers on a Train • L'Inconnue du California Zephyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Cette traduction sera mise à jour tous les mardis.

La voiture panoramique est silencieuse à cette heure de la nuit. Il n'y a personne à l'exception d'un homme d'affaires presque ivre-mort qui tente à plusieurs reprises de raconter à Erik une histoire compliquée impliquant sa femme et un employé d'une compagnie d'assurances. Erik voudrait que Charles soit là pour le faire taire, mais comme il n'est pas là, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire avec. Il laisse le flot de paroles lui passer au-dessus - ce n'est pas comme si l'homme d'affaires attendait une réponse - et regarde par la fenêtre le paysage obscur qui défile à tout allure, parfois interrompu par les lumières d'une ville au loin ou d'une gare où le train ne marque pas l'arrêt, brisant la monotonie du trajet mais pas de la conversation de l'homme ivre.  
  
Sans plaisanter, c'est la première et dernière fois qu'Erik voyage de la sorte. Au diable, le Mississipi, les Montagnes Rocheuses, le désert et les canyons. Ce n'est pas juste l'ennui, c'est être parqué avec Charles Xavier durant trois jours et deux nuits dans le plus petit espace qu'ils aient eu à partager jusqu'alors. Au moins, durant la journée Charles fait des allées-et-venues le long du train, se montre sociable et s'extasie sur le paysage. Ce sont surtout les nuits qui posent vraiment un problème et ce de façon complètement insoupçonnable.

Il sait parfaitement que ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de dormir des heures durant et cette fois, il ne veut pas rester à regarder le plafond toute la nuit. Il est décidé à boire Gibson sur Gibson jusqu'à ce que ses paupières tombent d'elles-mêmes, puis à rejoindre d'un pas chaloupé leur compartiment, grimper dans sa couchette et s'y effondrer comme une masse.   

La nuit dernière, il est resté éveillé des heures durant, faisant semblant d'être déja endormi mais dans les faits trop stressé pour s'assoupir, écoutant Charles se tourner, se retourner et grogner dans la couchette inférieure. N'importe qui d'autre aurait cru que Charles était en train de... non, ce serait absurde. Erik a déjà eu l'occasion de se plaindre que Charles ne connaissait pas la notion d'espace personnel mais même _lui_ ne ferait pas _ça_ , pas avec Erik dormant juste au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
Toujours est-il que cette histoire d'huître a un goût douteux. Erik a presque failli lui en faire la réflexion mais il n'est pas certain de vouloir savoir de quoi il en retourne vraiment. Il est suffisamment difficile pour lui de garder ce qu'il pense pour lui pour ne pas avoir à y ajouter les idées qui passent par la tête déviante de Charles Xavier. 

Vivre dans un espace si exigu avec un télépathe, même si le télépathe en question a promis de ne pas lire son esprit sans sa permission, s'avère plus éprouvant qu'Erik aurait pu imaginer. Que son propre cerveau semble être déterminé à entretenir les pensées les plus inappropriées et embarrassantes, celles qu'il serait mortifié que Charles entende, n'arrange rien à la situation.  
  
De l'ordre de se demander à quoi pense Charles lorsqu'il se masturbe, par exemple. Ceci dit, ce n'est pas une enquête qu'il doit poursuivre. Mais une fois que la question s'est imposée à son esprit, comme la nuit dernière - entendre Charles soupirer, grogner, donner un coup de poing dans le mur et remuer - il devient  beaucoup plus difficile de ne pas y chercher de réponse.  
  
Il se demande si Charles a déjà essayé de faire quoi que ce soit avec une femme télépathe, comme cette garce adamantine blonde qui a donné l'impression à Erik que l'on coupait son cerveau en deux. Elle conviendrait bien à Charles. Mais peut-être qu'il n'aime pas ça. Peut-être qui les aime stupides, soumises et _humaines_ , tout aussi improbable que cela puisse être. Rien que de penser au déséquilibre d'une telle relation lui retourne l'estomac, c'est trop similaire à ce qu'il lui est arrivé avec Shaw. Mais il a vu Charles se rendre dans la chambre de Moira McTaggert lorsqu'ils étaient à la base de la CIA. « Aller se faire une tasse de thé ». Jamais il n'a entendu pareille expression pour désigner un rapport sexuel. Parce que Charles ne pouvait pas être allé la voir pour autre chose que pour un rapport sexuel, si ?  
  
Charles a-t-il déjà couché avec un homme, même un humain ? Se demande Erik. Il a bien l'air qui convient mais avec les manières de ces anciens d'Eton, on ne sait jamais, comme Erik l'a déjà appris à ses dépends. Quand ils ont partagé leurs pensées pour la première fois, dans l'eau, l'intensité de la sensation était semblable à celle que l'on ressent en rencontrant un amant. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait encore là, là où ils allaient, le matin après cette nuit à la base. La façon dont le visage de Charles s'était illuminé en le voyant là...

Mais les nuits sur la route étaient une toute autre histoire. Charles gardait ses distances, poli, restant seul et s'attendant évidemment à ce qu'Erik fasse de même. Il y avait eu des moments où Erik pensait que sa première supposition avait été la bonne : ses yeux pétillants de malice, plaisantant avec Angel au bar à strip-tease, ou ce moment où il avait presque semblé jaloux après leur rencontre avec Monsieur Allez-vous-faire-foutre. Rien ne s'était jamais passé.Et clairement rien ne se passerait jamais.  
  
Voilà pourquoi Erik était là dans la voiture panoramique, s'ennuyant à mourir et cherchant à trouver l'oubli dans les profondeurs de son verre.

 « Je vous offre un verre, monsieur ? »  
  
Il releva la tête, surpris. Une blonde _glamour_ et seule dans un sublime tailleur sur mesure était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir dans la voiture panoramique à une heure aussi avancée. Il était évident qu'elle ne s'adressait à l'homme d'affaires ivre.  
  
« J'ai pour principe de ne pas accepter un verre de la part de gens que je ne connais pas, » dit-il sur un ton badin.  
  
« Anne Catterall, » dit la femme en tendant la main pour qu'il la serre.

 Erik s'en saisit précautionneusement et incline la tête. Il ne sait pas d'où cela lui vient. Sûrement une injonction reçue dans sa jeunesse.

 « Erik Lehnsherr, » répond-t-il.

 « Maintenant que nous nous sommes présentés, vous le voulez, ce verre ? » demande la femme.

 « Je crois que j'ai assez bu pour ce soir, » dit à juste titre Erik avant d'ajouter « Mais je serais heureux de vous tenir compagnie si vous en prenez un. »

 La blonde fait la moue, déçue, mais commande un martini, farfouille dans son portefeuille de velours noir pour le payer. Erik se demande s'il ne devrait pas plutôt lui offrir ce verre. Mais même pour une distraction - et il peut voir qu'elle correspond à ça - elle n'est pas vraiment son genre. Charles serait dans son élément, c'est dommage qu'il manque ça...

 « Erik, tu es _là_... Oh... » dit Charles, notant la présence de la femme blonde et d'un coup se fait charmeur : « Bonsoir à vous. Je suis Charles Xavier. »  

 « Anne Catterall, » répond la femme qui n'a pas du tout l'air charmée.

 Erik parvient à ne pas rire, mais c'est amusant. Charles a l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait cru s'asseoir sur une chaise pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas là, et la blonde a l'air d'avoir par mégarde mordu dans un citron. La conversation qui s'ensuit est la plus maladroite conversation à trois qu'Erik ait eue depuis de nombreuses années et le fait qu'il se retient de rire n'arrange rien.

 Charles demande à Anne si elle prend souvent cette ligne de train mais sa façon de le dire laisse sous-entendre qu'il la prend pour une cocotte de luxe ou une femme au foyer désoeuvrée en mal de sensations.

« Cela fait plus de vingt ans que je ne suis pas retournée à San Francisco, » dit Anne platement.  
  
Il y a sûrement quelque chose à raconter mais elle donne l'impression qu'elle vous couperait en deux si jamais vous essayiez de savoir ce de quoi il s'agit. 

Erik se demande si un jour il comprendra les femmes américaines. Celle à laquelle il a présentement à faire envoit des signaux contradictoires. L'épais vernis bourgeois ne semble pas s'accorder avec le fait de draguer des hommes étranges pour coucher avec eux, même n’en draguer qu'un semble déjà _trop_ . Qui plus est, il y a quelque chose d'incisif dans sa façon de séduire qui le met vaguement mal à l'aise. La femme est spécifiquement glaciale envers Charles mais continue de faire ce qui semble être une proposition  voilée sous des sous-entendus à Erik, qu'Erik repousse, poliment mais fermement, par des réponses littérales. Finalement, elle capitule et dit qu'elle va aller se coucher. Seule. 

Charles est visiblement sur le point de dire quelque chose que tout le monde regrettera le lendemain matin - Ses tactiques de dragues sont tellement minables qu'Erik se demande comment quelqu'un peut accepter de coucher avec lui - mais alors que Charles s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, le seau à glace s'envole depuis le bar et déverse une pluie de glaçon sur ses genoux.  
  
Charles bondit et lâche une bordée de jurons - il a plus de vocabulaire que ne l'aurait cru Erik - et Anne éclate de rire, un bon gros vrai rire qui la fait monter dans l'affection que pourrait lui porter Erik.  
  
« Un cahot, sûrement, » dit Erik, tout innocent.  
  
Charles jure toujours et éponge son pantalon avec une poignée de serviettes cocktail.      
  
« Bonne nuit M. Lehnsherr, M. Xavier. »  
  
« C'est Professeur Xavier, » Erik se fait moqueur.

 Il fait un clin d'oeil à Anne et se demande si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais elle semble avoir compris à juste titre que c'est une conspiration contre Charles plutôt que du rentre-dedans. Elle lui retourne son clin d'oeil et sort d'un pas léger de la voiture, l'air quinze ans plus jeune. Erik peut presque l'imaginer, enfant, jouant de mauvais tours à ses frères, malicieuse. Comment est-ce qu'elle s'est retrouvée à porter ce tailleur qui a tout d'un uniforme, c'est une autre histoire.

 Erik regarde timidement Charles qui a cessé de jurer et d'éponger son pantalon.

 « Un cahot ? » demande Charles en haussant les sourcils.

 « Moui, des cailloux sur les rails ou quelque chose du genre. »

 « Très bien, » dit Charles qui commence à rire et bientôt Erik le suit, en partie parce qu'il est soulagé, c'est une vraie bouffée d'air frais après la tension accumulée les deux derniers jours.

 « Tu avais vraiment besoin de me lancer un seau de glace sur les genoux ? » Le ton se fait plaintif.   

 « Il me semblait que tu avais besoin de te rafraîchir les idées, »  rétorque Erik. C'était trop tentant.

 « Va te faire ! » Curieusement, cela semble plus affectueux qu'insultant.  

 « Il est temps d'aller se coucher, » dit Erik en regardant sa montre. Il peut parfaitement sentir la position des aiguilles mais c'est là une habitude qu'il lui reste de cette époque où il essayait de passer pour un humain.  

 Charles reste immobile.

 « Tu comptes rester là un moment ? »

 « Je crois oui, j'ai besoin d'un autre verre, »    

« Dis au barman de tenir la glace cette fois-ci. » dit Erik en le gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil. « B'nuit Charles. »

« Bonne nuit, Erik.» Après une pause, Charles ajoute : « J'essaierai de ne pas te réveiller. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me réveilleras pas. »

Tous les verres qu'il a bu ce soir s'infiltrent jusqu'à ses os alors qu'il titube le long du couloir qui mène à leur compartiment. Il ne se retourne pas mais il sent l'immobilité de Charles : sa montre qui ne bouge pas, la boucle de sa ceinture, la monnaie dans sa poche. Il se demande combien de temps Charles va rester assis là à regarder le paysage obscur ou les bouteilles derrière le bar. Il se demande si une autre femme séduisante va s'aventurer dans la voiture panoramique et si Charles aura plus de chance cette fois-ci. Il se demande aussi à quoi il avait pensé en faisant ce clin d'oeil.

Mais il est trop fatigué et éméché pour se poser des questions trop longtemps et il s'endort presque aussitôt que sa tête touche l'oreiller.  Ce n'est qu'à son réveil avec la pire gueule de bois qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps qu'il se rend compte qu'il s'est installé dans la mauvaise couchette : celle dans laquelle il avait commencé leur voyage, sans même y penser. Charles est assis sur la couchette du haut, tout habillé et lit un journal scientifique, l'air sévère.

« Tu daignes enfin te réveiller ? » dit-il. « C'est bien. Bien sûr, tu as manqué le petit-déjeuner mais je présume que tu voudras au moins te raser avant que nous n'arrivions.»    

Erik n'est pas sûr de pouvoir parler mais il marmonne une excuse.

« J'ai déjeuné avec Anne, elle m'a demandé de te donner son numéro de téléphone à San Francisco si jamais tu te trouvais désoeuvré, » lui dit Charles sur un ton badin.

Erik jure, prend sa tête à deux mains et grogne, parce que l'effort de jurer lui donne l'impression qu'elle pourrait tomber. Pourquoi avait-t-il accepter de faire ce voyage idiot déjà ?  


	3. Foggy  Day • Nuit et Brouillard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Cette traduction sera mise à jour tous les mardis.

Les coordonnées fournies par Cerebro indiquent qu'ils doivent chercher du côté de North Beach. Il n'y a plus de plage là-bas depuis un certain temps déjà. C'est le quartier bohème où abonde les beatniks, les poètes, les musiciens et ceux qui aiment à croire qu'ils en sont mais qui sont plutôt ivres à plein-temps ou toxicomanes. 

Hudson Villa n'est pas une pension des plus luxueuses mais la jeune anglaise qui la gère semble amicale. Au moins, Charles et Erik y auront chacun leur chambre. Charles soupire de soulagement et refuse de laisser faire surface au petit relent de déception qui l'accompagne. 

Il ne sait toujours pas ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Erik et l'incertitude le ronge. Encore plus depuis la nuit dernière et le clin d’œil. Evidemment, Erik a aussi fait un clin d’œil à Anne Catterall après le coup bas avec le seau à glace. Cela ne voulait probablement rien dire. Pour autant, cela n'a pas empêché Charles de rester assis et perplexe après le départ d'Erik, sirotant un verre de scotch qu'il ne finit pas. Fixant la nuit mais ne voyant que le visage d'Erik, moqueur et indéchiffrable.

Trouver Erik dans la couchette inférieure avait été la dernière chose à laquelle il se serait attendu en rentrant dans leur compartiment. La couchette de Charles. Apparemment endormi, nu jusqu'à la taille, ou peut-être nu tout court. Charles n'allait pas repousser les couvertures pour savoir.

De prime abord, il avait cru qu'Erik lui faisait une blague. Et puis l'espace d'un instant euphorisant, il avait imaginé qu'Erik le désirait vraiment et qu'il entreprenait de le montrer d'une façon particulièrement explicite.

Mais Erik dormait comme une souche, et ne faisait pas semblant.

Charles s’était hissé dans la couchette supérieure avec réticence, essayant de ne pas penser à  _  Je suis dans le lit d'Erik et il est dans le mien et la nuit dernière ces draps dans lesquels je suis allongé touchaient son corps _ . Il retourne l'oreiller. En vain. Il ne peut pas se défaire du fait qu'il est parfaitement conscient de sa proximité avec Erik, si proche qu'il pourrait presque le toucher. Il gît, éveillé durant ce qui lui semble des heures, incapable de s'arrêter d'imaginer la peau nue d'Erik sous ses doigts et ses lèvres, souffrant de désir. 

Si la première nuit avait été une torture, la deuxième le fut encore davantage. Il est parvenu à somnoler enfin mais se réveille grand tôt. Il s'échappe loin de leur compartiment et des tentations et trouve refuge tout au bout du train, dans le salon où il commande un énorme petit-déjeuner qu'il ne pourrait finir seul.

Il était encore en train de regarder d'un air morose une demi-pile de de pancakes aux myrtilles quand Anne Catterall est apparue. Elle accepta son invitation et s'assoit, buvant un café noir et mangeant un pamplemousse d'une telle façon que les pancakes le font d'autant plus culpabiliser. Il n'a même pas été surpris quand elle lui a demandé de donner son numéro à Erik. A sa place, il aurait probablement fait la même chose. 

* * *

Charles retire ses chaussures et s'allonge sur le lit. Deux nuits fragmentaires coup sur coup le laissent étourdi de fatigue et avide de faire une bonne sieste. Cinq minutes, fermer les yeux seulement cinq minutes...

La première chose qu'il voit à son réveil est la tâche de café sur sa chemise, qui doit remonter au petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait même pas remarqué l'incident, il devait être franchement à côté de la plaque ce matin. Il se lève, se frotte les yeux et va ouvrir sa valise pour trouver une chemise propre. 

Merde.

C'est lui qui n'avait pas refermer en plein le bouchon de la bouteille de shampooing ? Vraisemblablement oui, parce que le shampooing a coulé sur toutes ses chemises. Il n'y en a aucune qu'il puisse mettre. Charles grogne.  

La logeuse lui propose de passer ses chemises à la machine à laver. Elle précise : «   _ C'est juste pour cette fois, my dear, d'habitude je ne fais pas la lessive de mes pensionnaires _ . » Elle fait évidemment un effort parce qu'elle croit que Charles est anglais comme elle, et il n'a pas le coeur de lui dire la vérité.

Erik lui propose de lui prêter une chemise jusqu'à ce que les siennes soient sèches. Ce qui est sympathique mais aussi très embarrassant quand on sait les pensées que Charles entretient à son sujet.

« Merci, » marmonne Charles avant de saisir une chemise plus ou moins au hasard dans le sac de voyage d'Erik. Il l'enfile en hâte, se sentant particulièrement gêné.

Erik le regarde très bizarrement. Il doit probablement se dire que Charles est un malotru sans grâce aucune ou peut-être que le vert n'est vraiment pas sa couleur. Mais il est trop tard maintenant pour en changer. 

* * *

Ils se tiennent côte à côte devant la fenêtre de la pension, embrassant du regard la ville. La vue est dégagée, c'est le grand atout de l'établissement, ou plutôt ça le serait si la ville n'était pas enveloppée dans un épais brouillard.

« Mark Twain avait raison, » dit Charles.

« A propos de quoi ? » demande Erik. Il fume et Charles essaie avec difficulté de ne pas fixer sa bouche et ses mains, mais c'est difficile de détourner le regard.

« Il disait que l'hiver le plus froid qu'il ait jamais connu était un été à San Francisco. »   

Erik rit. « Ça va sûrement se dégager dans la journée. »  

Charles ouvre grand son esprit, tentant de trouver le mutant qu'ils sont venus chercher. Mais il lui semble qu'il a à faire à un autre genre de brouillard, qui couvre ses ondes de pensée.

« C'est curieux. Je ne parviens pas à le localiser. »

« Peut-être qu'il dort, » suggère Erik avec un air moqueur qui fait rougir Charles de honte. « Ou qu'il est drogué, » ajoute-t-il plus sérieusement en regardant un groupe de jeunes gens avachis sur l'herbe du parc de Telegraph Hill. « On dirait bien que c'est le voisinage approprié pour ce genre de choses. »

La drogue pourrait expliquer ce flou, se dit Charles. Il ressent un élan de frustration à l'idée que son propre esprit fonctionne bien en dessous de ses standards habituels. Dormir en journée semble l'avoir rendu encore plus confus. Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il se laisse distraire par Erik. 

« Allons-y ! »  dit-il en espérant que de changer d'air l'aidera. Il détourne son regard d'Erik et se concentre à nouveau sur la ville dans son linceul de brouillard. Son coude effleure celui d'Erik et le contact agit comme une décharge électrique qui le plie presque en deux.

_ Sors de là maintenant Xavier ou tu vas faire quelque chose de regrettable. _

Il s'éloigne de la fenêtre, met sa veste et ne regarde pas Erik. 

« Oui, bien sûr, » répond Erik. Il a l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs.   

* * *

Charles a toujours cru qu'il serait amusant de visiter San Francisco. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'a fait que lire sur la ville et la voir dans des films. Et il y a tant à voir : Chinatown, le Fisherman's Wharf, Nob Hill, l'église de la Mission Saint-François-d'Assise, la librairie des Argonautes, les tableaux du Legion of Honor Museum. Ironiquement, il se dit que c'est le grand tour à la  _ Vertigo _ alors qu'ils sont à Fort Point d'où ils contemplent le pont du Golden Gate. Il est saisi par un bref mais intense désir de sauter à l'eau comme Kim Novak. Ce serait à Erik de le sauver cette fois.  

Mais il n'est pas sûr qu'Erik le voie sauter. Erik est clairement fasciné par le pont, observant son immense portée comme s'il pouvait la faire danser dans les airs. Peut-être qu'un jour il pourra le faire. Le pouvoir que Charles sent en lui est immense, bien qu'il soit toujours sans entraînement et incontrôlé. 

Ils flânent à travers le parc du Golden Gate et arrivent dans le jardin japonais blotti contre le pont-lune, brillant dans le soleil qui a finalement réussi à traverser la brume. Charles  ouvre encore une fois son esprit pour essayer de rencontrer celui du mutant mais le signal est toujours très faible, ou plutôt comme s'il y avait des interférences. 

La fin d'après-midi approche et il se rend compte qu'il est affamé. Ces crêpes aux myrtilles dans le train lui semblent maintenant bien lointaines. 

« La CIA nous doit bien un repas digne de ce nom pour une fois. Et si on allait à Cliff House ? »  

« Ça me va, » répond Erik avant d'ajouter « Mais tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir de manger des huîtres. »    

Charles se sent rougir de la base de la nuque à la pointe des oreilles. Erik n'arrêtera donc jamais...

« On ferait bien de rentrer d'abord à la pension pour voir si mes vêtements ont séché, » dit-il, morose. 

« C'est certain qu'il ne vaut mieux pas aller dîner vêtu d'une chemise empruntée, tu as raison. »

Il regarde une fois de plus bizarrement Charles, qui en reste encore songeur quant à sa signification alors qu'ils montent dans le trolleybus qui les ramènent à Hudson Villa.     


	4. A Stubborn Kind of Fellow • Un gars du genre têtu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Cette traduction sera mise à jour tous les mardis.

Le Sky Tram, le téléphérique local, frappe Erik par son inutilité : pourquoi se suspendre dans une boîte sur câbles d'acier pour tanguer au-dessus de l'océan pendant quatre minutes dans le but d'aller voir des fausses cascades et s'en retourner. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était  _utile_. Il se demande si un jour il s'habituera à la puérilité des américains.

Charles a l'air un peu plus à l'aise depuis qu'il s'est changé. C'est un soulagement pour Erik aussi, bien qu'il ait apprécié de voir Charles vêtu de sa chemise verte.

_Pour peu qu'« apprécier » soit le mot approprié pour « vouloir la lui arracher sauvagement ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements, le jeter sur le lit grinçant de la pension et le ravir ici et maintenant. » Tout bien considéré, ce n'est pas le mot approprié._

L'embarras de Charles fait partie intégrante de ce qui a rendu la situation si comique. Il est ridiculement attirant quand il est gêné et la tentation de l'embarasser encore davantage est très forte. Et Erik n'essaye pas vraiment de résister, bien qu'il se soit au moins retenu de dire à Charles qu'il a mal boutonné la chemise.

Mais il ne devrait pas perdre son temps à fantasmer sur Charles quand il est évident que celui-ci n'est pas intéressé. Quand on voit la façon dont il s'est précipité pour draguer la blonde hitchcockienne dans le train. Et puis, ce matin, quand il s'est flatté d'avoir déjeuné avec elle, et ensuite quand il avait eut l'air réprobateur en lui disant qu'elle lui avait demandé de passer son numéro à Erik.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'en a rien à faire de ne jamais la revoir. Pour être honnête, c'est même dommage qu'elle ait été là, mais après tout, si ça n'avait pas été elle, ç'aurait été une autre femme. Charles n'a pas l'air de pouvoir faire autrement, Erik a déjà remarqué ça à plusieurs reprises durant leur voyage. La façon complètement éhontée qu'il a de se lécher les lèvres ou d'y passer un doigt, comme s'il avait besoin d'attirer l'attention sur sa bouche quand... ça et puis son regard impossiblement bleu. Ça doit représenter au moins 90% de ce qui rend ses tentatives de drague un succès, parce que quand il s'agit des phrases d'approches, la qualité en est plutôt abyssale.

Si seulement Charles regardait Erik comme ça...

Ce n'est pas comme si il allait le faire un jour... Ce voyage est strictement professionnel, du moins en ce qui concerne sa relation avec Erik.

Erik cherche quelque chose sur quoi passer sa frustration et les automates du musée des Bains Sutro sont très tentants. Mais c'est tout aussi stupide que dangereux d'attirer l'attention sur sa mutation sans raison valable. Alors il déserte les machines à sous, les tables de flipper et les drôles de jouets mécaniques qui font leur chemin habituel et suit Charles jusqu'au Cliff House.

Leur serveur est un mutant, ce qui surprend Erik. Charles le remarque de suite, évidemment.

« Il a une queue ! » lui dit-il alors que l'homme est encore à quelques mètres d'eux. Du moins, il a fait la remarque à voix basse plutôt que de le dire au restaurant entier. Evidemment, il a tiré les leçons de la démonstration originale d'Hank à la base de la CIA.

« Tant mieux pour lui, » répond Erik.

Il n'est pas certain de savoir ce que l'on peut faire d'une queue, ou pourquoi est-ce que cela excite tant Charles, mais cela doit sûrement servir à quelque chose.

_Si tu avais une queue, tu pourrais t'en servir pour branler Charles et le faire jouir alors que tu le baises, les deux mains sur ses hanches, lentement, très lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il te supplie, t'implore de bouger, plus vite, plus fort._

Wow.

Charles regarde la boîte à sel avec stupeur, le métal en est légèrement bosselé en son milieu, de façon presque imperceptible, mais ce n'était pas le cas à leur arrivée.

«  _Scheisse !_  » murmure Erik dans un souffle. Il se concentre pour rendre au maudit objet sa forme d'origine et se retient de regarder Charles.

En plus de sa queue, le serveur semble avoir un don qui implique une mémoire photographique et la capacité à être à deux endroits à la fois. Très utile dans son métier, se dit Erik. Il n'est pas surpris quand Charles échoue dans sa tentative de recrutement : le type semble populaire et doit se faire de sacrés pourboires.

Charles a l'air déçu. Erik veut le secouer.

« Tu ne comprends pas, pas vrai Charles ? C'est un mystère pour toi que quelqu'un ne veuille pas rejoindre ta joyeuse petite bande... » Son exaspération est perceptible.

Charles continue d'avoir un air de chiot battu et Erik se sent un peu mal de l'avoir asticoté, mais de vrai, il serait quand même temps que Charles comprenne ça. C'est facile pour lui de passer inaperçu et il en profite pleinement. Il utilise sa mutation quand cela lui plait et le reste du temps, il se pavane en chemise qui lui donne un air de professeur aussi conventionnel que ses blazers de tweed et ses cardigans. Et puis, il boit et il est un coureur de jupons, mais il n'a rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire.

Charles grimace et l'espace d'un instant, Erik se demande si, en dépit de sa promesse, il n'est pas en train de lire ses pensées.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis si naïf ? »

(Ce n'était pas à ça que pensait Erik, il est donc évident qu'il ne lisait pas ses pensées.)

« Est-ce que c'est être naïf que de vouloir bâtir un futur où nous pourrons nous sentir tous en sécurité, appréciés à notre juste valeur, quelque soit notre mutation ? »

Oui, songe Erik, bien qu'il est certain qu'il s'agisse d'une question rhétorique.

« Personne ne veut abandonner la vie qu'il s'est construite pour un saut dans le grand inconnu. A moins que leur vie soit vraiment pitoyable, mais encore là ce n'est pas dit... »

Charles fait la moue mais il sait qu'Erik a raison. Le changement et la différence : deux choses que les gens détestent autant qu'ils redoutent. C'est ce qui va souvent se passer quand ils tenteront de recruter. C'est aussi présumer qu'on aurait le temps de demander quoi que ce soit et d'expliquer ce que vous faites plutôt que de se faire dire d'aller se faire enculer.

C'est un débat qu'ils ont déjà eu mais il semble qu'il sera récurrent. Erik essaye de garder sa colère sous contrôle, ne voulant pas déformer d'autres petits objets métalliques dans les environs. Il peut la sentir bouillonner. Charles a une façon de l'exaspérer comme personne. Personne n'a jamais eu un effet comparable sur lui, personne ne lui a jamais fait ça juste avec des mots.

 _Mais ce ne sont pas que les mots, pas vrai ?_  Il ne va pas se laisser aller à penser à ça.

Le serveur est merveilleusement attentionné, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir refusé l'offre de Charles, et le repas est délicieux. Erik sauce ce qui lui reste de soupe de palourdes avec un excellent pain au levain. Il ne mange toujours pas de porc mais le plaisir de manger des coquillages le réjouit de ne pas avoir grandi dans une famille plus orthodoxe. Le vin blanc est parfait, ni trop fleuri ni métallique. Erik sent qu'il commence à se décontracter, mais il sait bien qu'il ne doit pas trop baisser sa garde.

Le plaisir que prend Charles à manger ses moules marinières est presque obscène. Il suce et lèche éhonteusement les coquilles comme s'il était déterminé à ne pas perdre une goutte de la sauce onctueuse. Ses lèvres sont luisantes et ses joues rouges.

« Tout va bien, Erik ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle, » demande Charles.

« Je vais bien, » ment-il en croisant les jambes. Il regarde attentivement un point juste à la gauche de la tête de Charles parce que s'il le regarde droit dans les yeux à cet instant, il ferait sûrement quelque chose d'aussi irrévocable qu'illégal. Il expire profondément et se concentre sur toutes les structures métalliques qu'il peut sentir autour de lui.

D'habitude, il est plus doué pour repousser l'appel du métal, autrement cela le rendrait fou, mais il y a quelque chose dans cette ville qui met à nu toutes ses défenses habituelles. Le mouvement constant des câbles souterrains des tramways qui s'ébranlent dans un bruit sourd et le son suraigu des câbles des trolleybus qui se croisent dans le ciel. Il peut sentir le ronronnement des automates au sous-sol, le Sky Tram qui tangue, l'oscillation des boucles et des piquées à Playland, le parc d'attractions.

« Juste un peu fatigué, à cause du vin, » dit-il et Charles hausse les sourcils, incrédule.

(Sérieusement, Lehnsherr, t'aurais pas pu trouver une meilleure excuse ?)

C'est toujours mieux que l'histoire de Charles avec l'huître, se dit Erik. Il n'a pas su de quoi il s'agissait au bout du compte et se dit qu'il ne le saura probablement jamais.

Charles demande l'addition et dit « Sortons un peu avant d'aller au lit. »

Dehors, le brouillard est revenu et Erik en est content. Même si Charles ne lit pas son esprit, il lui semble que ses pensées inappropriées impliquant Charles et un lit sont peintes sur son visage.


	5. Can't judge a book by its cover • L'habit ne fait pas le moine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Cette traduction sera mise à jour tous les mardis.

C'est agréable de porter à nouveau ses propres habits mais Charles sent qu'ici, il jure affreusement avec le reste. Dans le monde bohème où habite apparemment le mutant qu'ils recherchent, même les vêtements les plus décontractés de sa garde-robe (un blazer de tweed et un cardigan en cachemire bleu marine)  semblent trop formels. En revanche, le blouson de cuir et le col roulé d'Erik sont presque l'uniforme existentialiste de rigueur. Il a l'air chez lui au Vesuvio Café, muni d’une cigarette et d’un café noir, un mince volume de poésie Beat à la main.

Un peu trop chez lui, songe Charles avec aigreur. Trois jeunes hommes aux cheveux aussi fous que leurs regards essayent de draguer Erik, tirant les conclusions de l'opuscule de Ginsberg sur lequel il rumine. Ils n'ont aucune chance, bien entendu. Pourquoi Erik se soucierait d'aspirants poètes débraillés quand il y a une blonde glamour qui n'attend qu'une chose : qu'Erik lui téléphone.

Charles ne pense pas qu'Erik ait passé un coup de téléphone à Anne Catterall bien qu'il ait soigneusement évité de demander. Ça ne le regarde vraiment pas, ce que fait Erik quand il n'essaye pas de rallier des mutants à la cause.

Celui qu'ils sont venus chercher doit être dans les parages, bien qu'il ne se soit pas encore montré. Il ont d'autres possibilités. Le serveur à Cliff House la veille au soir, et cette femme, ce matin à la librairie City Lights qui peut voir à travers les murs et qu'il pensait très prometteuse. Mais le serveur ne veut pas quitter son boulot et la femme a un enfant. Un enfant mutant mais trop jeune pour être recruté, et ils n'ont pas encore les ressources pour...

Charles rêve d'une école où les enfants mutants pourraient être élevés et encouragés dès le début,  même si Erik se moque de son sentimentalisme. ( « C'est la guerre, Charles, tu ne comprends pas ça ? Tu n'as pas le temps de créer une école quand c'est la guerre. »).

L'image de sa mère qu'il a vu dans l'esprit d'Erik était tellement déchiquetée par la douleur et la colère contre Shaw que Charles pouvait à peine la voir, comme un panneau _Entrée Interdite_ incandescent. Il ne parle pas à Erik de la femme rencontrée à la librairie, il sait que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée.  

« Tu es certain des coordonnées fournies par Cerebro ? » demande Erik qui semble exaspéré. C'est probablement à cause de toute cette attention non-souhaitée.   

« Peut-être que tu devrais reposer _Howl_. Si tu veux décourager tes admirateurs, bien sûr... » fait remarquer Charles.

Erik le regarde salement. Il a été d'une humeur très bizarre depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici. Au début, Charles s’était dit que c'était probablement la gueule de bois, mais il n'a jamais vu une gueule de bois durer aussi longtemps et ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient beaucoup bu hier soir.

Un garçon maigre vêtu d'un pantalon de toile déchiré et d'un pull trop large leur tourne autour, les dévisageant. Encore un... se dit Charles. Si ça continue, il devra installer une clôture électrique...

 _Ou tu pourrais simplement l'enlaidir_ , lui susurre une voix dans sa tête.

Mais il ne ferait pas ça. Il ne voudrait pas faire ça. Oui, il avait fait ça avec Angel, mais ce n'était qu'une blague, une démonstration rapide, pas une illusion durable. Et changer l'apparence d'Erik, ce serait comme mutiler le David de Michel-Ange.

Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il pense à ça mais ça n'aide vraiment pas : imaginer le torse nu d'Erik, doux et lisse comme du marbre mais chaud au toucher... Charles déglutit avec difficulté et s'efforce de penser à sa déclaration d'impôts, à la météo, ou aux résultats du baseball. Ou aux coordonnées du mutant. Concentration.

« Ça vous branche, Ginsberg ? » demande le garçon maigre avec excitation.

Charles ressent une envie puissante de pousser le gamin sale dans un bain. Un bain très froid.   

« Oui, ça me branche, » dit Erik gravement, réprimant apparemment un fou-rire.

« M'sieur, » continue le garçon malingre : « J'adore ce poème. » Il commence à réciter le texte en agitant les bras : « J’ai vu les plus grands esprits de ma génération détruits par la folie, affamés hystériques nus... »

Erik écoute et lui sourit, de ce sourire rare que Charles se sent jaloux de voir adressé à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Mes amis pensent que tous les vieux sont ringards... » dit-il en claquant ses doigts tachés de nicotine et se trémoussant dans une sorte de tendance, tout son corps tremblant. « Mais je crois pas, pas toi ? »

« Non ! » répond Erik et sa bouche se tord dans un rictus: « Non, nous ne sommes pas ringards. Charles ici présent est au fait de ce qui est _extra_. »

 _Va te faire_ , projette furieusement Charles.           

Erik hausse les sourcils mais Charles n'en a rien à faire. Le garçon maigre dévisage Charles, le trouvant complètement indigne de son attention et reporte son regard sur Erik, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Reste au frais, vieux, » dit-il en repartant, laissant derrière lui une bouffée de, était-ce bien ça ? De marie-jeanne.   

« Des vieux ?! » demande Erik, incrédule.

« Ça ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir coucher avec toi, » murmure Charles dans un souffle avant de dire sur un ton normal : « Oh que oui, _m'sieur_ !»

« J'en ai assez vu... Je rentre à la pension, » dit Erik en grimaçant          

« Okay, je reste encore un peu. »  

Il ne sait pas pourquoi ce mutant en particulier est si dur à trouver mais il sent quelque chose qui crépite autour de lui. Un endroit aussi, quelque chose comme une vitrine remplie d'objets bizarres : des boules de cristal, des étoles de soie, et des bougies aux formes étranges, des bouteilles et des pots de dieu seul sait quoi... Une sorte de pseudo-guérisseur, peut-être ? Ça serait un bon déguisement ça, un mutant se faisant passer pour un... Comment appellerait-on ça ? Un charlatan, une fraude, un vendeur de poudre de perlimpinpin, un arnaqueur... ? Aucun de ces noms ne conviendraient à l'idée que le mutant s'en fait. Mais il y a un peu de tout ça.   

Peut-être qu'ils devraient seulement se renseigner, se dit Charles, détournant à regret son regard du dos d'Erik alors qu'il pousse la porte et disparaît dans la rue. Si seulement il savait quoi demander.

« Vous cherchez quéqu'un ? » demande le barman. Un homme épais et lent avec un verre de bourbon (son deuxième apparemment) posé devant lui, presque vide. _Cui-là, y va nous faire des problèmes, faut qu'on le vide_. Charles l'entend penser.

Charles répond à l'affirmative : « Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'aider. Un ami m'a parlé d'un magasin intéressant dans le coin, mais je n'ai pas retenu le nom. »

Il envoie à l'homme une image mentale de la vitrine assortie d'un peu de confusion de façon à lui faire croire que Charles lui a posé les bonnes questions.

« Vous voulez parler du Gourou, » répond le barman.

« Oui ! » dit Charles en feignant l'enthousiasme bien qu'il ne soit sûr de rien. C'est leur première piste et il n'est pas question de la laisser refroidir. « Oui, évidemment, suis-je bête ! Et je trouve ça où ? »

« A l'embranchement de Greenwich Street et Stockton Street, » répond l'homme.

« Il y a une enseigne au-dessus de la porte avec écrit GOUROU en majuscules, vous pouvez pas le manquer, » ajoute-t-il avec ce que Charles perçoit comme du sarcasme totalement inutile.       

« Je vous remercie vivement, vous m'avez été d'une aide très précieuse, »  rétorque Charles qui sait qu'il devient plus britannique et poli quand il est en colère.

Il aurait dû demander plus tôt. Il n'aurait pas eu à regarder Erik sidéré face à ses jeunes admirateurs. Charles grince des dents.

Le barman semble s'amuser et Charles saisit au vol quelque chose du genre de _Bon Dieu, celui-là il est tellement coincé, ça se voit qu'il doit pas en voir souvent_.

Et qu'est ce que ça change à l'affaire ? se demande Charles avec hargne. Il ne va passer son temps à farfouiller dans l'esprit de ce vieux pochard en quête d'indice. Il va rattraper Erik et partir à la chasse au soi-disant Gourou.

*~*~*~*

Erik est juste en face, en contemplation de la vitrine de la librairie City Lights.

« Je croyais que tu rentrais, » demande Charles qui ne veut pas avoir l'air accusateur.

Erik pointe du doigt l'affiche dans la vitrine : une belle jeune femme avec une guitare, l'air passionnée. **FELICIA CESARIO, dit l'affiche, LA VOIX D'UNE GÉNÉRATION. CE SOIR. 20h30.**

Il ne savait pas qu'Erik aimait ce genre de choses, mais peut-être que ce qu'il apprécie, c'est la plastique de la fille.

« Quelqu'un a mis ça dans ma poche au bar, » dit Erik en sortant un tract identique à l'affiche. Dessus, un message est griffonné : _Je sais ce que vous cherchez, soyez là ce soir_.      

Vraiment ? Si Erik ne parvient pas à repérer une autre tentative de drague pitoyable...

« C'est peut-être une fausse piste, mais ça peut aussi être quelque chose de sérieux, et ce n'est pas comme si on avait une autre piste de toute façon ? »  

« Du folk ? » dit Charles en faisant la grimace. Une des filles les plus sérieuses qu'il ait connu à Oxford aimait ça et l'avait entraîné à un concert de balades faiblardes chantées faux. La popularité de Charles avait pris du plomb dans l'aile quand il avait suggéré que la posture de la chanteuse de se mettre un doigt dans l'oreille était pour qu'elle n'entende pas comment elle chantait mal.

« Tu es dépassé, Charles... le folk, c'est à la page de nos jours, c'est presque _extra_. »

Charles commence à souhaiter n'avoir jamais entendu ce mot.

« J'ai une piste sérieuse, » dit-il en hâte.

« Très bien ! » approuve Erik avec un sourire squalide avant d'ajouter : « L'heure passée là-bas en aura presque valu la peine... »  

« Je te trouvais plutôt à ton aise, » Charles sait qu'il a l'air jaloux et ça n'arrange rien.

« Je suis certain que tu aurais pu passer pour un hipster...surtout si tu continues d'emprunter mes affaires, » le taquine Erik.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus, » dit Charles, compassé. Il sent qu'il rougit encore une fois, ce qui est vraiment agaçant. C'est officiel, c'est la pire expédition de recrutement jamais menée.   


	6. Runaway • Le Fugitif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Cette traduction sera mise à jour tous les mardis.

Si Charles s'inquiète de ne pas être à sa place au concert de folk, ce n'est rien à côté de la blonde du train. Anne --  Anne Catterall, c'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. Parmis tous les bars dans toutes les villes du monde, il fallait qu'elle atterrisse ici. Erik hésite entre trouver ça ironique ou surprenant. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ?

Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de se rendre compte de  combien elle détonne ici, assise sagement sur un tabouret bas en tirant sa jupe sur mesure sur ses genoux, lissant constamment le tissu gris d'une main parfaitement manucurée. C'est le seul signe de malaise qui la trahit :  son visage est impassible, son air serein alors qu'elle écoute les chansons de la jeune femme.

Felicia Cesario est douée, plus que ce que présumait Erik. Même Charles, qui a été si réticent à venir, finit par s'asseoir et écouter la chanteuse aux mélodies délicieusement incisives, légèrement âpres et plaintives. Elle est belle à regarder, bien sûr, avec sa longue crinière sombre, ses grands yeux bruns et sa peau caramel et Charles a toujours l'oeil pour une jolie fille, mais Erik se dit qu'il n'y a pas que ça. Il y a de la colère, de l'espoir, de la passion dans sa voix alors qu'elle chante des amours perdues et retrouvées, qu'elle proteste contre les injustices, qu'elle parle de la jeunesse qui lutte, de la politique du pays et des affaires internationales, de la crainte de l'apocalypse nucléaire, du désir de paix.

Il ne connaît aucune des chansons mais il lui semble que la plupart sont inédites même quand la musique a l'air d'être connue. Toutefois, il y'en a une qu'il reconnaît. Comme toutes les devinettes, c'est toujours plus simple quand on connait la solution.  

 _J'ai donné à mon amour une cerise qui n'avait pas de noyau,_   
_J'ai donné à mon amour un poulet qui n'avait pas d'os,_   
_J'ai donné à mon amour un anneau qui n'avait pas de fin,_ _  
_J'ai donné à mon amour un bébé qui ne pleurait point.

 _Comment peut-il y avoir une cerise qui n'a pas de noyau ?_   
_Comment peut-il y avoir un poulet qui n'a pas d'os ?_   
_Comment peut-il y avoir un anneau qui n'a pas de fin ?_ _  
_Comment peut-il y avoir un bébé qui ne pleure point ?

 _Une cerise qui fleurit n'a pas de noyau,_   
_Un poulet dans sa coquille n'a pas d'os,_   
_Un anneau quand il roule n'a pas de fin,_ _  
Un bébé quand il dort ne pleure point._

Erik jette un oeil sur Anne et voit son visage mouillé de larmes. Charles saurait pourquoi mais il n'y a pas besoin d'être un télépathe pour deviner : elle a perdu un enfant ou peut-être qu'elle en voulait et n'a jamais pu en avoir. Elle n'a pas d'alliance mais elle ressemble à une femme qui a pu être mariée même si il ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui donne cette impression. Elle relève la tête et voit qu'il l'observe : elle le fusille du regard. Erik détourne le sien, parce que quoi qu'en dise Charles, il a quand même un peu de tact.

Il ferme les yeux et laisse les chansons déferler sur lui : des chansons sans histoire, sans association pour lui. C'est un soulagement. Il sent que Charles à côté de lui est immobile, ne s'agite pas, ne montre pas d'impatience. Erik ne sait toujours pas ce que voulait dire le message griffonné sur le tract, mais dans l'immédiat il se contente d'attendre ce qui va venir et de profiter d'un rare moment de calme.

A l'entracte, il est surpris de voir Anne Catterall en grande conversation au bar avec la chanteuse et on ne dirait pas que c'est pour parler de la musique : elle s'est agrippée au bras de Felicia et à l'air épuisée.

Erik se rend au comptoir et demande un whisky pour Charles et se prend une bière. Cela n'a pas l'air d'être le genre d'endroits où l'on serve des cocktails.

« S'il vous plaît. C'est mon fils, je dois le retrouver, »  dit Anne Catterall.

« Même si je savais où il était, je ne vous le dirai pas. Pas s'il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve ! » dit la gamine avec férocité en libérant son bras.

«Comment le sauriez vous si vous ne le connaissez pas ? » Anne semble au bord des larmes.

« J'ai dit "Si je savais". Mettons les choses au clair : je connais pas mal de gens qui se sont barrés de chez eux et s'ils se barrent c'est bien qu'il y a des raisons. S'ils avaient voulu que leurs vieux sachent où ils sont, ils seraient restés chez eux ou auraient gardé contact. Notre génération ne veut pas les mêmes choses que la votre. Vous avez fichu la pagaille et maintenant c'est notre tour de changer les choses. Mais on peut pas faire ça en restant dans vos jupes. On doit être libres, libres de vivre nos propres vies. »    

Erik a l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle fait ce discours et il se demande comment les gens réagissent d'habitude.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » dit Anne.

« Alors expliquez-moi... » demande la gamine, à peine insolente.

Anne serre les poings si fort que ses jointures blanchissent et là Erik se demande si elle va frapper la fille.

« Je dois vraiment vous féliciter… » Ici s'interpose la voix charmeuse de Charles : « Je ne suis pas particulièrement amateur de folk, comme peut en témoigner Erik ici présent, mais votre façon de chanter était des plus sympathiques... Oh... je suis terriblement désolé, je vous interrompt peut-être ? »  

Bien joué, se dit Erik.  « C'est tout à fait vrai. D'habitude, il n'aime vraiment pas le folk mais là il était captivé. »

« Anne ! » dit-il comme s'il ne s'apercevait que maintenant de sa présence. « Quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

« Professeur Xavier, » Le ton est aussi formel que froid.

« Il semble que nous sommes destinés à nous retrouver, » commente Charles sur un ton badin.

Erik s'attend presque à ce qu'Anne le gifle. A sa place, il en aurait très envie.       

« Tout à fait extraordinaire ! » Il semble qu'elle ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Comme si Charles et Erik la suivait. Ce qui est un peu ironique, alors que c'est une conclusion évidente pour elle.

Charles porte ses doigts à sa tempe : il prépare quelque chose mais quoi ?

« Poursuivez, » dit-il à Felicia avec un sourire encourageant.

« Je ne vous dirais pas où est votre fils mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il va bien et qu'il est heureux là où il est. »

Sous le coup, Anne pâlit et l'espace d'un moment, Erik pense qu'elle va s'évanouir.       

« Jurez-moi. Jurez-moi que vous me dites la vérité ! »  

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens j'vais en enfer. »

« Merci ! » murmure Anne mais Felicia ne l'écoute plus. Elle s'est retournée et parle avec Charles qui étale ses charmes à la truelle.

« Du cognac pour la dame, » dit Erik au barman.

Il fait boire Anne qu'il fait s'asseoir au moment-même où ses jambes se dérobent sous elle. Le cognac la fait tousser et crachoter mais lorsqu'elle en a bu une lampée, elle a déjà repris un peu de couleurs. Elle lui jette un rapide regard reconnaissant.       

« Vous êtes plus sympathique avec moi ici que dans le train, » dit-elle avec une tentative d'insouciance.

 _Je ne savais pas pour votre fils à ce moment-là_.

Son esprit se détourne du souvenir du visage de sa mère, de sa tentative désespérée de le rassurer et de lui pardonner : _Alles ist gut. Alles ist gut._

« C'est sûrement l'air de Californie...ou le folk, » dit-il avec un sourire forcé.  

Elle grimace et boit une autre gorgée de cognac.

« On dirait bien que ça va reprendre, » dit Erik alors que le présentateur d'un soir remonte sur l'estrade improvisée. « Voulez-vous sortir prendre un peu l'air ? »    

Elle s'agrippe avec gratitude au bras qu'il lui offre, sans l'avoir voulu. Encore en état de choc, se dit-il.

Après la chaleur étouffante du bar, il fait presque frais dehors. Anne s'installe contre le mur et cherche à tâtons une cigarette. Ses mains tremblent tellement qu'elle ne peut pas tenir le briquet qu'Erik récupère juste avant qu'il ne tombe, le laissant en suspens dans l'air un temps infini avant de le poser dans sa paume, de l'allumer et de le tenir en place alors qu'elle allume sa cigarette.

Anne inspire profondément et le dévisage : « Vous êtes l’ _un_ des leurs ? »

Elle insiste davantage sur _un_ que sur _leur,_ constate Erik.

« Oui, » parce que maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien de nier.

Elle fume et tremble en silence.

« John... mon fils... » finit-elle par dire. « Je crois qu'il en est aussi. »

« Vous ne savez pas ? »

Elle secoue la tête : « J'ai toujours su qu'il était différent, mais je croyais qu'il était... » Elle élude.

 _Croyait qu'il était quoi ?_ se demande Erik.          

« Sensible, » dit-elle sèchement. « Je croyais qu'il était le genre de garçon qui aiment les autres garçons. »

« Ah... oui, ça arrive, » dit Erik.

« Il y avait un garçon  plus âgé... John en était obsédé. Mon mari... quand il l'a su, m'a accusée d'avoir fait de son fils une tante… »

Elle détourne le regard, comme si le souvenir des mots violents, peut-être même des coups, lui faisait honte de croiser son regard.

Les entrailles d'Erik se contractent sous le coup de la rage, la chanson des câbles du trolleybus devient de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus aigüe. Tout ça pour une étrangère et l'enfant d'une étrangère, c'est totalement inutile se dit-il mais il ne peut pas lutter.

« C'est pour ça qu'il a fugué ? A cause de son père ? »

« Non, » c'est presque un murmure. « L'autre garçon... il a été tué. » Elle marque une longue pause avant de reprendre : « La police est venue chercher John mais il était déjà parti, sans un mot, sans rien. Ça fait cinq ans... »          

Elle est tout à fait immobile, agrippant sa cigarette alors qu'elle se consume jusqu'au filtre.

« Je l'ai vu. La semaine dernière, aux actualités. Il y avait un reportage sur les manifestations contre la construction de l'autoroute de l'Embarcadero et je l'ai vu. Il y avait la fille aussi, qui chantait au rallye. Mon mari ne voulait pas croire que c'était lui, mais moi je le _sentais_. »  

Erik se dit que son mari doit être plutôt content que son fils ait fugué. Il devait avoir honte de lui.

« J'en parlerai  à Charles... peut-être... je dis bien _peut-être_ que nous pouvons vous aider à trouver John. »  

Il pose sa main sur son bras, un peu compassé, mais il lui semble que dans ce genre de situation, on requiert une certaine forme de contact physique.

« Merci ! » dit-elle avec cette politesse qui vient par automatisme qui suggère qu'elle sait qu'il ne le feront pas ou qu'ils ne le pourront pas.

Erik est sur le point de parler de la mutation de Charles quand l'homme en personne sort du bar, en marmonnant quelque chose sur les piètres talents de banjoïste du patron. Il voit la main d'Erik sur le bras d'Anne et dit : « Je dérange, encore une fois ? »

« Non ! » dit Erik en retirant sa main immédiatement.

Charles regarde Anne en quête de réponse, comme si la parole d'Erik ne lui suffisait pas.

« Non, »  dit-elle sur le même ton. « Vous ne dérangez pas, j'étais sur le point de partir. » Elle récupère ses clefs de voiture au fond de son sac. « Appelez-moi si... appellez-moi si vous trouvez quelque chose. » Là elle s'adresse en particulier à Erik.

« Bien entendu ! »

« Tu pourrais chercher son fils ? » demande Erik alors qu'ils la regardent s'éloigner.

« Oh mais je sais où il est... » dit Charles.

Erik le regarde, incrédule. « Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? Elle est au bord du désespoir, Charles.  »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit parce que c'est lui qu'on cherche. Tu l'as dit toi-même Erik, nous sommes en guerre. »

« Alors quoi, on le recrute et on ne lui dit pas ? » demande Erik qui sent la bile lui remonter dans la gorge.      

« La fille a été claire, » complète Charles, épuisé. « Il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve et il est évident qu'il fuit ses parents. Et la police aussi,. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir ? » Erik sent le murmure des câbles tendus, sent que quelque chose est sur le point de se rompre.

« Réfléchis... » et il semble si raisonnable qu'Erik lutte pour ne pas l'étrangler. « Nous irons demain à sa boutique et nous saurons, et on lui dira après coup. Si on lui dit maintenant, ça risque de l'effrayer. Et si on l'effraie, personne ne pourra plus le trouver. Tu préfères ça ? »

« T'en as jamais marre d'être un putain de je-sais-tout ? » Erik rétorque sur un ton incendiaire.

« En as-tu parfois marre de pouvoir déplacer le métal ? » demande Charles qui est soudainement devenu très pâle.

« Désolé, » marmonne Erik.

« Tout va... bien, mon ami, » dit Charles mais Erik sait bien que rien ne va.

« Charles... »

« Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons pour elle, Erik, je te le promets, » dit Charles fermement.

Et c'est tout ce qu'Erik parvient à lui arracher pour la soirée. Charles dit avoir mal à la tête, peut-être que c'est vrai. Mais il semble que quelque chose entre eux s'est brisé et Erik ne sait pas comment le réparer.             

Il dort mal, rêvant d'une grande maison à l'abandon, de projecteurs, de coups de feu, d'un garçon avec un blouson rouge allongé sur le sol.


	7. Cupid • Cupidon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Cette traduction sera mise à jour tous les mardis.

L'affiche dans la vitrine hurle :  **POUR EN  FINIR AVEC VOS SOUCIS DE RELATION AMOUREUSE** .  En  majuscules et entourés de coeurs rouge. En dessous, en caractères un peu plus petits, on lit  _ Conseils infaillibles sur toutes les affaires sentimentales. Satisfait ou remboursé _ . 

 

« Un gourou de l'amour, vraiment ? »   demande Erik sur un ton autant cinglant que sceptique. 

 

Charles se rend compte à présent que c'est sûrement pour ça que le barman du Café Vesuvio spéculait sur sa vie sexuelle.

 

_ TAPETTES !  _ La voix dans sa tête est si forte que l'espace d'un instant, il se dit qu'Erik a dû l'entendre aussi, mais pourtant Erik est resté impassible.  

 

Les environs sont déserts à l'exception d'un vieil homme en face qui les regarde d'un sale oeil. Il voit que Charles le regarde lui aussi et crache dans le caniveau. 

 

Charles lutte pour ne pas riposter.  _ Ignore-le et il s'en ira, n'utilise pas ta mutation, n'attire pas l'attention sur toi _ . Ils n'ont pas fait un aussi long voyage pour rendre plus ouvert d'esprit un vieil homophobe. Alors Charles se retourne et ne dit rien. Il semble à Charles qu'il faut une éternité à l'homme pour arrêter de les regarder et de finalement s'éloigner.

 

Ils regardent la vitrine de la boutique, et y voient pêle-mêle : une boule de cristal fendue, un rideau de perles, des bougies petites et grandes, des pots au contenu douteux et des fioles de potions, un jeu de tarot, des cristaux et tout un attirail non identifié. Erik n'est plus sceptique, mais franchement amusé avec une touche de mépris. Il pense bien sûr qu'ils perdent leur temps en venant ici. Ou peut-être qu'il est toujours grognon de ne pas avoir pu conclure avec Anne Catterall. 

« Allons-y, entrons. »

Le carillon tintinnabule alors qu'ils poussent la porte. Erik et lui entrent, incertains, dans une pièce faiblement éclairée à la forte odeur de patchouli qui se diffuse depuis un brûleur à parfum pendu au plafond.

« Salut ! »  dit le gourou en sortant de l'arrière-boutique. 

Est-ce que c'est normal pour un gourou de dire « Salut ! » ? Se demande Charles. 

Le gourou sourit, comme s'il avait lu les pensées de Charles bien que celui-ci n'ait pas senti l'effleurement d'un autre esprit contre le sien. Peut-être qu'il ne fait que déchiffrer son expression ou celle d'Erik. Ce qui ne doit pas être bien difficile, se dit-il en faisant la grimace.

Le gamin n'a pas vraiment l'air d'un gourou. Il pourrait être encore ce môme brun maigre qu'il avait vu dans les souvenirs d'Anne, frêle aux grands yeux, mais Charles est presque certain que c'est à cause des drogues qu'il prend. Il a l'air d'avoir gagné en confiance en lui, toutefois Charles s'interroge : comment parvient-il à gagner la confiance des gens, il n'a pas l'air assez vieux pour donner des conseils sur l'amour. 

Erik se balade dans la boutique, saisissant et reposant des objets. Charles ne peut pas dire si c'est par ennui, colère, ou seulement par curiosité. Ce matin, la situation était tendue :  ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés après leur dispute de la veille. Charles veut pourtant essayer de tendre la main à Erik, mais il ne sait pas comment. Ils savent travailler ensemble et la mission est trop important pour être compromise par des rancoeurs personnelles. 

« Je suis Charles Xavier, et voici Erik Lehnsherr, » dit-il avec un sourire forcé alors qu'il tend la main pour saluer le gamin.

Le gourou lui prend la main mais ne la serre pas. Il la retourne pour en observer la paume et plus particulièrement ses lignes. 

Un truc de charlatan, Charles le sait pourtant bien, mais il reste mal à l'aise. La main du gamin est tiède et sèche, il n'a pas l'air inquiet. Mais pourquoi devrait-il être inquiet, il pense probablement qu'ils ne sont que des clients. Pas un couple, évidemment, parce que ça serait impossible...

Charles s'éclaircit la gorge : « On vous cherchait. »

« Je le sais. Et maintenant vous m'avez trouvé, » dit le gourou sans être surpris. Il lâche la main de Charles et le regarde, cette fois-ci dans l'expectative.        

« Vous avez été dur à trouver. » Charles essaye de ne pas avoir l'air de lui faire un reproche, ça ne sert à rien de se le mettre à dos.   

« C'est l'idée. Faut que je sois prudent, vous savez, » commente le gamin sur un ton calme.

« Et comment vous faites ça ? » demande Charles parce que franchement, ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi difficile de le retrouver quand ils avaient déjà ses coordonnés fournis par Cerebro.    

Le gourou sourit d'un sourire un peu triste : « Je ne laisse pas les gens me trouver à moins qu'ils n'en aient vraiment besoin, et au début j'étais pas certain que ça soit le cas avec vous. »

Erik s'offusque, impatient. 

« Vous savez pourquoi on est là alors ? » Charles ignore les protestations d'Erik.

« Je sais pourquoi vous m'avez trouvé. » dit le gamin et bien que Charles ne soit pas sûr de savoir faire la différence entre les deux, il remarque qu'il y en a une.

« Nous voudrions que vous vous joigniez à nous, nous sommes comme vous. »

« Comme moi ? » Le gourou le dévisage. 

« Des mutants. » dit Erik,  irritable, avant d'ajouter : « Charles est un télépathe, et moi je... » Là il tend un bras vers le comptoir et un bol chantant tibétain s'élève dans les airs avec son maillet. Des sons profonds résonnent dans la pièce alors que l'objet danse, sous ses ordres. 

« C'est chouette. » Le ton est clairement dédaigneux. 

« Erik ! » Charles le mets en garde alors que le bol vire rapidement en direction de la tête du gourou.          

« La première fois que j'ai rencontré Erik, il venait de détruire un yacht avec son ancre et il essayait d'extirper un sous-marin de l'océan, je crois qu'il serait une erreur de sous-estimer sa mutation. » raconte Charles qui se veut apaisant.  

« Est-ce une menace ? » demande le gamin qui n'a pas le moins du monde l'air effrayé.   

« Non. Personne ne menace personne. Juste pour mettre les choses au clair. Vous avez vous-même des pouvoirs particulièrement puissant, je l'ai ressenti, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez faire à part vous rendre très difficile à trouver. »

Erik s'est retourné et farfouille entre les bols et les boîtes de bric-à-brac, en marmonnant. Il est vraiment d'une  humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Charles soupire et se dit qu'il faut qu'il reste concentré. 

« S'il vous plaît, dites-moi quel est votre don, » demande-t-il patiemment.

« Prenez-en un, Monsieur Lehnsherr, ils sont tout neufs, c'est un de mes clients japonais qui me les a amenés. »  dit le gamin alors qu'Erik joue avec ce qui semble être des stylos en plastique hors de prix. 

Il attend qu'Erik ait commencé à essayer le stylo pour dire à Charles : «Mon don est de savoir ce que les gens veulent.  _ Qui  _ ils aiment et ce dont ils ont besoin. Mieux qu'ils ne le savent eux-mêmes, »  

« Une forme de télépathie, alors ? »  

« C'est pas facile à expliquer » dit le gourou en regardant Erik puis à nouveau Charles. « Par exemple, je sais pourquoi vous êtes déçu. »

Les barrières mentales de Charles se redressent hâtivement. Qu'est ce que ce gamin peut savoir sur lui et Erik ? 

« Je peux vous dire quoi faire, si vous voulez. Et je vous promets que ça va marcher. » Le gourou est confiant.

Charles jette un coup d'oeil à Erik qui semble absorbé dans des dessins et motifs compliqués impliquant un entrelacs de lignes, d'étoiles et de triangles. 

« Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes ici, » assène Charles. 

Le gamin hausse les épaules : « Okay, mais si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver. »  

Charles n'a pas l'intention de demander conseil à qui que ce soit concernant Erik et encore moins à un junkie maigrichon mais il ne lui dit rien.

« Quand est-ce que vous avez su pour votre mutation  ? » demande-t-il donc. 

Le visage du gamin s'embrume et Charles reçoit une projection de douleur si féroce qu'il la ressent dans son propre corps. Il est évident qu'il y a un rapport entre sa mutation et son départ en cavale mais Charles ne sait pas encore lequel. 

« Je ne sais... Je ne peux pas... » Le gourou semble subitement plus jeune, plus vulnérable.

« Je peux ? » demande Charles en portant ses doigts à sa tempe. 

Le gamin hésite, il semble de prime abord qu'il va refuser mais il change d'avis après coup .

« Okay, mais faites ça vite, » finit-il par répondre.

 

*~*~*~*

Au départ, c'est un chaos d'images confuses, le halo de douleur qui les entoure est si intense que c'est comme essayer d'écouter la radio par dessus le bruit blanc. Un jeune homme avec un blouson rouge, grand et fort, les épaules larges, qui se traîne dans les couloirs d'une école, qui s'agrippe à une voiture qui roule à tombeau ouvert avant de s'en tirer indemne à la dernière seconde. Des gens  enchevêtrés en pile dans une pièce aux murs nus, le gamin en est mais il n'en est pas non plus, comme s'il pouvait être à deux endroit à la fois. Un projecteur dont la lumière fend la nuit d'été et une silhouette avec un blouson rouge qui s'affaisse sur le sol, une large tache sombre s'étend comme si la couleur dégorgeait. Un éclair de lumière blanche et soudainement l'obscurité qui tombe d'un coup. 

Une autre scène, plus intense et plus claire que les premières images. Cela doit être l'hiver. La pendule sur le mur indique quinze heures trentes mais le jour décline déjà. Le diner est presque désert et le jukebox joue une chanson de Sam Cooke,  _ You Send Me. _  La serveuse d'âge mûr s'assoit sur la banquette pour soulager ses pieds avec un soupir. Elle défait les épingles de ses cheveux grisonnant avant de refaire son chignon. Elle regarde le gamin comme si elle allait lui dire quelque chose, s'arrête, mâchonne sa lèvre, allume une cigarette et inspire profondément, contemplant le vide. 

« Comment t'as su pour Frank et Darlene ? » demande-t-elle après une longue pause.

Charles sent la surprise du gamin alors qu'il répond : « Je croyais que tout le monde le savait. »   

« Non, personne ne savait. Même moi, je ne savais pas et pourtant les gens m'en racontent des choses, tu serais surpris. Ou peut-être pas. »     

« Euuh... Est-ce que je... Est-ce qu'il y aura des représailles ? »  

« Oh non, chou. Tu as bien vu comment c'était, » dit la serveuse. 

Une autre pensée lui vient même s'il a du mal à le croire. « Même eux, ils savaient pas ? »

Elle sourit, un peu triste. « Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'ils savaient. Après toutes ces années... »      

Ils restent assis en silence un moment mais elle finit par se lever, s'étire et son arthrose la fait ronchonner. 

« Tiens, prends ça, c'est offert par la maison, » dit-elle en lui servant un autre verre de soda.   

Il suçote la paille et pense à ce qui s'est passé. « J'ai pu le voir, j'ai jamais vu ça auparavant. »

« Eh bien, chou, si tu continues de voir des choses comme ça, tu seras jamais pauvre. »      

Il ne comprend pas et ça se voit.

« Ecoute, ça fait seize ans que je travaille ici, j'en ai beaucoup vu. Et ce que les gens veulent, qu'ils veulent plus que tout au monde, c'est l'amour. Si t'as la clef de ça, gamin, tu seras riche. »  Elle se fait patiente.

Il boit son soda et s'interroge. Il aimerait pouvoir  _ voir _ quelqu'un pour elle : elle est généreuse et gentille, franchement pas laide, bien qu'elle doive avoir au moins l'âge de sa mère si ce n'est plus. Mais il n'y a eu personne depuis la mort de son mari, il le sait, et aucun des clients qui fréquente le diner n'a cette aura autour d'eux qui brille comme la sienne. 

« T'en fais pas pour moi, ce que j'ai ça me suffit. » dit-elle en saisissant son regard. 

Il sait que ce n'est pas vrai mais il ne discute pas. 

« Merci pour le soda. Et les conseils. » Il est timide. 

Elle se retourne pour essuyer le comptoir et lui pense à Frank avec sa salopette d'électricien et Darlene avec son tablier, au moment où ils les a vu, transfigurés et brillant, et il se demande si c'est ce à quoi il ressemblait quand il était avec Jim ou si l'on ne voit le halo que quand les sentiments sont partagés. 

C'est plus tard qu'il trouvera la réponse. Charles le voit apprendre les différentes nuances, les couleurs brillantes ou estompées qui relient les amants, les amis, les étrangers. Il ne croit toujours pas qu'il puisse monnayer ça, mais il accepte le paiement en nature : un endroit où dormir, un repas ou un café, un paquet de cigarettes, un joint, quelques cachets. Il fait de l'autostop jusqu'à l'ouest, jusqu'à San Francisco. Et c'est là qu'il trouve sa communauté et sa vocation. 

C'est Felicia qu'il rencontre en premier alors qu'elle joue sous le soleil du Golden Gate Park. C'est elle qui lui a trouvé sa boutique, qui la garnie avec des objets grappillés, donnés ou empruntés à ses amis beatniks qui viennent pour alimenter les ragots et jeter un oeil et qui finissent par rester en quête de conseil et qui se passent le mot. Il n'y a personne dans sa vie qui ait eu une aura comparable à la sienne, mais il ne s'y attendait plus, pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Jim. Il n'a pas besoin de se regarder dans un miroir pour savoir qu'il y a une marque sur lui qui garde les gens à distance.

« Tu seras riche, » lui avait dit Dot. Il parvient à avoir un revenu modeste, certainement pas de quoi être  _ riche _ mais il n'a pas besoin d'argent. Il a de quoi manger, un toit au-dessus de sa tête, autant de drogues qu'il veut autant pour planer que pour plonger dans les abysses. Il a des amis, pas d'amis proches, clairement, mais assez proches à son goût. Personne comme Jim et surtout personne comme lui bien que personne ne se prenne vraiment au sérieux. Vivre et laisser vivre. 

Son père aurait horreur de cette vie-là et le détesterait encore plus si c'est possible d'avoir fait le choix de la vivre. Sa mère... il n'essaye de ne pas y penser. Après tout, elle est restée avec  _ lui _ . 

Certaines nuits, il se réveille en nage, persuadé qu'il est de retour à la maison, un enfant qui se recroqueville sous la rage de son père. Une partie de lui sait aussi que sa mère aussi a dû avoir peur, qu'il faudrait plus de courage qu'elle n'en aura jamais pour partir. Mais il ne doit pas penser à ça. 

*~*~*~*

Charles s'éclaircit la gorge, l'intensité des derniers souvenirs l'a mis mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait vu quelque chose que l'on ne devait pas lui montrer. Il est assaillit par un souvenir vif, l'un des siens cette fois : le désespoir d'Anne la veille au soir, au bar, ce mélange intense d'amour et de honte qui coloraient ses pensées quand elle songeait à son fils. Si vif qu'il se demande si le souvenir n'a pas suinté de son esprit à celui du gourou bien que de coutume il fasse très attention pour éviter ça. 

Sa main retombe. 

« Merci, c'est vraiment.. une mutation remarquable, » dit-il, un peu compassé. 

Il ne voit pas vraiment comment cela pourrait servir leur cause mais le pouvoir est indéniable. Et le don de détourner l'attention au point de presque être invisible en mutation secondaire...  

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous aimerions que vous vous joigniez à nous. »

« Je suis heureux là où je suis, » Le gourou est calme. 

Charles n'aurait pas utilisé ce mot-là mais il ne discute pas. 

« J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin, pourquoi vous rejoindrais-je ? » insiste le gamin.        

« Pour être avec les vôtres, avec des amis, pour ne plus être seul. » 

« Je ne suis plus seul maintenant, à moins que je ne le souhaite vraiment. »   

« Cela suffit, j'en ai assez, je ne sais pas comment vous respirez là-dedans, » Erik ouvre la porte à la volée et sort brusquement sans saluer ou se retourner.

C'est vrai que l'odeur d'encens est capiteuse mais Charles sent un élan d'angoisse. Erik voulait seulement dire qu'il en avait assez de la boutique mais peut-être aussi de tout le voyage de recrutement. 

« Vous devriez lui dire... c'est la seule solution... » dit le gourou alors qu'Erik disparaît de l'autre côté de la colline.    

« Lui dire quoi ? » Même Charles sait qu'il ne convainc personne.

« Que vous l'aimez, » dit le gamin sur un ton neutre. « Dites-lui, ou montrez- lui. »

Charles va sortir d'ici et mettre un terme à cette folie. Si ce n'est...

« Qu'est ce que vous avez vu entre nous ? » Il ne peut pas se retenir de demander.     

« Le lien est fort. Lumineux et clair au milieu, avec  une ombre de chaque côté. Mais elle peut partir si vous faites ce que je vous dis de faire. »      

Charles peine à croire qu'il écoute encore son blabla qui ressemble a un gros ramassis de fadaises. Mais il a vu son pouvoir marcher, dans les souvenirs. Le gamin parle peut-être comme un charlatan mais il n'en est pas un. Et Charles veut tellement échapper de ce tiraillement perpétuel entre Erik et la mission. Peut-être que si Erik et lui... il arrêterait d'être aussi distrait. 

Quand on y regarde comme ça, il semblerait presque que c'est un  _ devoir _ pour Charles de coucher avec Erik. 

« Okay, dites-moi ce que je dois faire, » Il parvient à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. 


	8. You Can Run (But You Can't Hide) • Tu peux courir, mais tu ne peux pas te cacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Cette traduction sera mise à jour tous les mardis.

**** Erik remonte la colline à grandes enjambées, haletant, essayant de se débarrasser de l'odeur écoeurante et nauséabonde de l'encens qui lui fait penser à ces fleurs que l'on jette sur un cercueil. 

La voix de Charles résonne dans sa tête.  _ Pour ne plus être seul. _  La promesse qu'il avait fait à Erik cette nuit-là dans l'eau.  _ Vous n'êtes pas seul, je suis comme vous, Erik.    _

Non, il n'est pas comme lui. Pas de la façon qu'Erik l'aimerait. 

On peut être avec quelqu'un et pourtant ne jamais s'être senti aussi seul de toute sa vie, découvre Erik. 

Il ne va pas fuir, parce qu'il n'est pas un poltron et qu'ils sont là dans un but précis. Mais c'est toujours un crève-coeur et en rien atténué par l'amélioration de leur conditions de sommeil. Il peut sentir les ressorts du matelas de Charles bouger pendant la nuit alors que celui-ci tourne et vire de l'autre côté de la cloison mince, et il  _ veut _ aller là-bas et… et...

_ Et quoi ? Lui donner encore une autre raison de te détester ? _ se maudit-il. 

Non, Charles n'est pas du genre à détester les gens... Il est juste très très déçu par eux. Erik grimace. 

Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ce qu'il a dit à Charles. Mais ce froid entre eux le brûle, comme de la glace prise à mains nues. 

Se donner tout ce mal pour un junkie fugueur qui ne soucie que de lui-même. Un charlatan qui cagnotte sur la crédulité des gens et leur besoin d'amour...

Les entrailles d'Erik se contractent, comme s'il y avait là quelque chose de vivant, d'étranger, de tordu et de noué. 

_ L'amour _ ? Est-ce que ce serait ça.  

_ Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas demander au gourou ?  _ lui susurre la voix railleuse dans sa tête. Il accélère puis se met finalement à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il halète, le sang lui bat les oreilles alors qu'il essaye de dissoudre cet amer mépris de lui-même. Essayant d'effacer le mot qui fait tâche et qu'il n'aurait même pas dû se laisser penser.

Il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments. Pas quand ils sont en train de se constituer une armée pour battre les humains. 

Charles ne le voit pas ainsi mais Erik sait que c'est comme ça que ça va se finir. Et on ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser affaiblir par les sentiments quand on se prépare pour une bataille. 

Pourtant n'était-ce pas ce qui lui était arrivé avec Anne ? Il ne se comprend vraiment pas mais il sait que c'est lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à sa mère. 

_ Et maintenant tu veux être son fifils, hein ?  _  insinue la voix. 

Erik accélère encore et pose sa main sur son point de côté. Il dégouline de sueur. Heureusement qu'il n'est plus très loin d'Hudson Villa parce qu'il a vraiment besoin de prendre une douche.

Une image lui revient, incisive et non-sollicitée : la mère alors qu'il était à l'aéroport en Argentine, accroupi pour caresser le visage de son fils. Le temps s'était arrêté et la foule de voyageurs s'était effacée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux deux, deux silhouettes prises dans un mot de tendresse ordinaire, et lui, qui les regardaient.  

Il secoue la tête, comme si le mouvement pouvait déloger le souvenir qui lui coince la gorge. La sueur lui pique les yeux et il les frotte d'un revers de main. Ça suffit maintenant. Il est dans la rue devant la pension, s'efforce de ne penser à rien jusqu'à ce que son souffle redevienne régulier et que son coeur qui bat la chamade retrouve un rythme normal. 

Il entre dans la maison silencieuse et il est sur le point de monter l'escalier quand il s'immobilise, contemplant le téléphone accroché au mur comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. 

Pas de place pour les sentiments, s'admoneste-t-il vivement, mais il voit Anne appuyée contre le mur du bar, les mains tremblantes alors qu'elle essaye d'allumer sa cigarette.  Quand elle dit  _ J'ai toujours su qu'il était différent _ . Il ressent encore une bouffée de colère, contre Charles, contre lui-même, contre ce foutu monde dans lequel ils vivent où la tolérance est si rare que ça vous fait mal au coeur quand vous en trouvez. 

Son numéro est toujours dans sa poche, sur la feuille pliée en deux que Charles lui a donné ce dernier matin dans le train.  _ Putain fallait pas y penser _ . 

Il compose le numéro, glisse les pièces dans la fente. 

« Allo, » Sa voix est enrouée comme si elle n'avait pas dormi.  

« Anne, c'est Erik, vous avez de quoi écrire ? »

Il peut entendre qu'elle pleure, mais il continue de lire l'adresse et comment s'y rendre, en s'assurant qu'elle note tout comme il faut.   

« Il faut que j'y aille,. » Il le dit et c'est vrai. Il ne peut pas passer une minute de plus au téléphone avec cette femme qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. 

Il raccroche, aussi essoufflé que s'il avait remonté en courant une seconde colline. Puis il monte les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'installe sous le jet brûlant de la douche. Il claque des dents jusqu'à ce que l'eau vire glaciale et que la logeuse tambourine à la porte  : « Tout va bien,  _ dear  _ ? Vous ne vous êtes pas évanoui, au moins ? » Il se sèche rapidement avant d'enfiler son pantalon, trop épuisé pour lutter avec sa chemise. Il marmonne quelques excuses, chancelle jusqu'à la chambre et tombe sur le lit. Les nuits en pointillé pendant le trajet et depuis leur arrivée à San Francisco se font sentir : il s'endort comme une masse. 

*~*~*~*

Au départ, il se dit qu'il est encore en train de rêver même s'il ne se souvient pas avoir rêver. Mais se lever et voir Charles assit sur la chaise de bois dur à côté de la fenêtre semble irréel. Les détails de la pièce sont presque trop nets pour que cela soit réel : le tapis de cordes élimé, les fleurs peintes sur le cadre du miroir au-dessus du lavabo, le carré de soleil sur le mur qui lui dit que c'est l'après-midi. Le fin dessus-de-lit sous ses doigts. Il se sert un verre d'eau et boit comme un assoiffé puis s'effondre à nouveau sur le lit. 

« Bonjour, » dit Charles qui a l'air particulièrement timide. C'est sûrement un rêve.

« Bonjour, » répond-t-il, un peu vaseux.

Il se frotte les yeux. Charles est toujours là.     

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé après avec le gourou ? »  

« Il refuse toujours mais il va y réfléchir. Il veut nous rencontrer plus tard, au Black Cat. »  

« Nous ? » Il ne parvient pas imaginer que le gourou veuille qu'il soit là lui aussi. A moins que ça ne soit un autre délire égoïste.

« Nous ! »  insiste Charles fermement. 

Que c'est ironique de parler d'un  _ nous _ quand ils sont si divisés. La gorge d'Erik se serre.

« Tu vas venir, pas vrai ? » Charles réitère. Il a l'air bizarrement tendu : pourquoi est-ce que ça lui importerait tant qu'Erik soit là ou pas ?  

« Ouais, peut-être... » répond Erik, conscient de donner l'impression d'être un adolescent ronchon et il se déteste pour ça. « Si c'est ce que tu veux... »

Lentement Charles articule : « Ce que je veux, si seulement tu savais ce que je veux... »      

C'est comme un choc comme la première fois qu'il a entendu la voix de Charles dans sa tête, alors qu'ils étaient dans l'océan. Il n'y a pas de son cette fois mais une image si réaliste qu'elle lui coupe le souffle : Charles à genoux devant lui, la bouche étirée autour de la queue d'Erik. Ce n'est pas juste une image, il peut ressentir ce que ressent Charles, le tension de sa mâchoire et de sa langue, le picotement de la sueur qui perle dans ses yeux, le plaisir erratique que Charles a de le pomper, ses pensées qui sont une litanie de  _ maintenant,  je veux, bon dieu, Erik _ . 

Est-ce là ce que Charles veut ?

« Entre autres choses, » dit Charles avec un rire tremblotant en détournant le regard. 

Ce n'est pas  _ réel _ , c'est juste un rêve ? Erik va se réveiller dans une minute. Son coeur bat à tout allure et il peine à se rappeler comment on respire, parce que ça... Il n'y pas de mots pour dire combien lui aussi il veut  _ ça _ .  

Charles ne parvient toujours pas à le regarder en face et Erik sait qu'il doit dire quelque chose, vite... Il sent que Charles commence à paniquer alors que le silence s'installe. Tous les mots qu'il connaît semble l'avoir déserté sauf un seul :

« S'il te plait. »  

Cette fois, Charles le regarde, incrédule, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce que vient de dire Erik. Ses joues et son cou sont rouges et Erik est persuadé que les rougeurs s'étendent plus bas encore. 

« Enlève ta chemise, » commande Erik la voix rauque. 

Charles le regarde, encore plus éberlué mais obtempère. Oui, Erik avait raison pour les rougeurs, il est rouge presque sur tout le torse. Il regarde Charles poser sa chemise avec soin sur le dossier de la chaise.   

_ Toujours aussi soigneux, pas vrai ? _ Il veut bousculer cet extérieur si soigné, culbuter Charles jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus qu'une créature haletante et suante. 

Charles reprend son souffle comme s'il avait lu les pensées d'Erik.

_ Tu lisais mes pensées ?  _  demande Erik sans le dire. 

« Tu... Tu n'es pas particulièrement silencieux, je n'essayais pas de... »  Charles s'excuse. 

« Ça va aller, » dit Erik et il ne ment pas, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à croire ce qui est en train de se passer. « J'ai envie que tu... J'ai envie de toi. »

Charles le regarde toujours, interdit, comme s'il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. S'il ne prend pas Erik au mot, eh bien Erik va lui montrer, tout simplement, n'est-ce-pas ?

Erik pose une main sur sa hanche et commence à dégrafer son pantalon lentement. Les yeux de Charles se dilatent davantage. Erik relève les hanches et se libère de ses vêtements qu'il repousse jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le sol.     

Charles déglutit bruyamment. 

« A toi, » Erik paraît plus calme qu'il ne l'est. 

Charles se baisse pour délacer ses chaussures qu'il enlève en même temps que ses chaussettes, il se redresse pour défaire son pantalon. Ses mains tremblent  et Erik ne peut pas résister et lui donne un peu d'assistance en faisant descendre d'elle-même la fermeture éclair. Charles laisse échapper un autre rire tremblotant,  défait sa ceinture et finalement, le bouton qui retient son pantalon en place, puis il se relève et laisse tomber son pantalon sur le sol en même temps que son caleçon et s'installe devant Erik. Presque assez près pour qu'Erik puisse le toucher, mais pas assez. Il a l'air timide mais déterminé et c'est la plus belle chose qu'Erik ait jamais vu.

« Erik ! » proteste Charles.   

_ Je le pense vraiment _ , envoie Erik. A haute-voix il ajoute : « Viens-là. »

Charles s'agenouille, horriblement proche, et Erik l'entraîne, tous les deux ont le souffle coupé à la sensation de peau contre peau, la cuisse de Charles entre celles d'Erik, sa queue contre le ventre d'Erik, Erik qui s'agrippe à ses épaules et qui rue des hanches contre lui, Charles qui gémit. 

« Je te veux, laisse-moi, s'il te plait... je veux... »

Il embrasse la gorge d'Erik, son torse, son ventre, des baisers brûlants et désespérés, comme s'il voulait le dévorer. Erik reçoit un aperçu de ce à quoi il ressemble pour Charles, une image baignée d'un halo d'amour et de désir si intense qu'il peine à le regarder. Il se demande si Charles l'a toujours vu ainsi et ensuite la bouche de Charles est sur lui et il ne peut penser à rien d'autre. 

Il n'y a rien de meilleur au monde que cette délicieuse chaleur humide et parfaite, les lèvres entourant son gland, sa langue caressant et titillant, virevoltant autour de ce point si sensible juste sous son gland qui le font ruer des hanches malgré lui. 

« Désolé ! » dit-il dans un souffle alors que Charles rit doucement, sa main plaque Erik au lit, il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît, pense un Erik un peu confus. Son autre main est à la base de la queue d'Erik alors qu'il suce et grogne de satisfaction, il semble que son propre orgasme n'est pas loin. C'est trop, c'est trop bon, et Erik ne va pas réussir à résister bien longtemps, la sensation des lèvres et de la langue de Charles, cette pression atrocement parfaite de suçotement humide et tiède, les gémissements de plaisir de Charles, et l'image, l'image de cette bouche impossiblement belle ourlé autour de sa queue. Charles rougissant et luisant de sueur qui veut le prendre encore davantage, qui veut tout prendre de lui. 

« Je peux pas... Charles si tu... Je vais... »  

Il sent un assaut de  _ oui maintenant s'il te plait oui, je veux  _ en provenance de l'esprit de Charles, il ne peut pas s'arrêter et jouit encore et encore, retourné et mis sens dessus-dessous, gémissant très bruyamment  alors qu'il se répand dans la bouche de Charles, les mains agrippées à ses cheveux. Il lui semble que c'est tellement plus qu'un orgasme. Le plaisir de Charles qui fait écho au sien, vibration après vibration  comme un gong que l'on frappe. 

Charles avale, le lèche comme s'il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'une goutte lui échappe et grogne de contentement. Erik tend la main pour s'emparer du membre de Charles qu'il prend dans son poing et Charles se pompe furieusement, une fois, deux fois... et il jouit à son tour dans un long cri alors qu'il se répand dans la main d'Erik et sur son ventre. 

Erik se lèche les doigts et regarde Charles droit dans les yeux. Charles ferme les yeux comme si c'était trop pour lui puis glisse sa main à l'arrière de la nuque d'Erik et l'attire dans un baiser.

_ Goûte-toi, tu es superbe !  _

_ Toi aussi _ . Envoie Erik par le même biais, comme éméché par leur alchimie. 

_ J'avais tellement envie de toi, tellement et je ne pouvais pas te le dire _ . lui dit Charles en pensée. 

Erik l'embrasse plus fort et le sert plus fort dans ses bras. Il sent encore les répliques qui continuent de déferler sur lui comme les dernières explosions après le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice. 

Charles ricane et caresse l'arrière des cuisses d'Erik, le faisant gémir : un simple effleurement sur sa peau hypersensible. Son regard pétille de malice, ce qui fait dire à Erik : « Tu n'oserais pas me chatouiller ! »

« Je n'en rêverais même pas... »   Charles est tout en innocence feinte. 

Si c'est comme ça. Erik s'empare des poignets de Charles et le retourne sur le dos, le clouant au lit. Il ne fait pas confiance à Charles, pas quand il est aussi malicieux. 

Charles rit et se débat sous lui, s'agrippe avec une jambe à l'arrière du mollet d'Erik et fait des va-et-vients avec ses orteils, le faisant glapir et jurer en enfonçant un peu plus Charles dans le matelas. 

« Oh et bien si tu veux de la lutte... » Erik grogne et mordille la clavicule de Charles en suçotant son cou, le faisant gémir, se tordre et ruer des hanches. Il le cloue à nouveau dans le matelas en mettant sa cuisse entre celles de Charles tout en lui maintenant les mains au-dessus de la tête et se penche pour effleurer les aisselles de Charles, en appréciant son presque couinement de protestation. Apparemment Erik n'est pas le seul à être chatouilleux. 

Charles bouge ses hanches et ses épaules d'une façon inattendue et avant qu'Erik n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf, il est cloué au lit avec Charles qui le chevauche, rouge et ravi. Charles qui se penche en riant pour l'embrasser et Erik qui répond au baiser, doux et joueur, immisçant à peine sa langue dans la bouche de Charles puis la retirant quand Charles commence à gémir de plaisir. Charles laisse échapper un petit soupir de frustration et l'entraîne dans un baiser plus profond, plus avide qui fait qu'Erik enchevêtre ses jambes avec elles de Charles et qu'il pousse en avant contre lui. Il sent que Charles est de nouveau prêt et il n'est pas le seul à s'en rendre compte. 

Erik se trémousse et change de position, frottant délibérément sa queue contre celle de Charles, le faisant suffoquer. Il peine à ne pas crier, s'arqueboute, il a un besoin délirant de plus de cette friction délicieuse. 

« Oui, oh bon dieu, Erik, oui… oh... » Charles est féroce. 

Il se berce contre Erik, se tortille et se tord alors qu'Erik fait la même chose sous lui, tous les deux deux haletant et agrippés l'un à l'autre, les membres enchevêtrés, brûlants et glissant de sueur, la main de Charles entoure leurs membres, glissant, pressant et tirant :  _ plus, maintenant, plus,  _ oui _ , comme ça _ ,  _ juste comme ça _ ...

Il jouit, ou Charles jouit, ou bien ils jouissent tous les deux, il ne peut pas faire la différence. Il n'y a plus aucune barrière  entre eux maintenant, seulement ce flot de plaisir qui coule, ininterrompu et qui envahit tout, corps et esprit, dans une explosion de couleurs si brillante qu'elle en  est aveuglante, une force si puissante que c'est comme être jeté dans l'espace, au-delà de la chair et du sang, au-delà du souffle et des os, au-delà de _ toi  _ et  _ moi _ . 

Erik revient lentement à lui, le coeur battant à tout allure, toujours glorieusement enchevêtré avec Charles, endolori et poisseux de sueur et à demi-assommé.

« Toi aussi, tu l'as ressenti ? »  demande Charles.

La question semble idiote mais Erik sait de quoi il parle. Il émet un bruit que l'on devra interpréter comme une réponse affirmative. 

_ C'est ça, le sexe avec un télépathe ?  _

« Généralement non, » répond Charles à haute-voix, l'air un peu assommé.   __

Ce n'est probablement pas le moment de se soucier de la logeuse mais Erik ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que c'est bien qu'ils partent bientôt. 

« Elle est sortie, » dit Charles, sur un ton un peu trop badin. 

Evidemment qu'il lui a mis ça dans la tête. Parce qu'avec tout le raffut qu'ils ont fait, c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Bien que qui que ce soit qui rentrera dans la chambre après eux aura du mal à ne pas déduire ce qui s'est passé. L'odeur de stupre est partout. 

« Mmmm... » dit Charles en resserrant son étreinte d'un air appréciateur.   

« T'avais pas dit quelque à propos d'un rendez-vous ? » le taquine Erik en lui caressant le dos. 

« Mmmm, » réitère Charles avant de formuler une réponse un peu plus articulée : « Pas encore, oh c'est bon, ooh... »

« Bien, » dit Erik en réprimant un fou-rire. « Parce que tu ne sors pas de ce lit avant que je t'aie fait jouir encore une fois. »

Charles gémit et plonge sa tête dans l'épaule d'Erik, rendant les armes alors que les mains d'Erik se baladent plus bas. 

_ Dix-sept heures _ , se dit Erik,  _ ils ont encore des  _ heures _ devant eux _ .  


	9. You're Nearer • Tu te rapproches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Dernier chapitre mardi prochain ! :)

Il semble qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à la table de chevet. Charles plisse les yeux, incertain, puis se frotte les yeux, et regarde encore à l'amoncellement de métal tordu. Il se pince pour être certain. Aïe. Okay, il est bien réveillé. Comment est-ce possible ?

Erik, évidemment. La prise de conscience charrie dans ses veines une nouveau flot d'excitation. Il sait maintenant qu'il ne peut pas contrôler sa mutation dans le feu d'un orgasme aussi intense et il semble bien que ce soit aussi le cas pour Erik. 

Ça veut dire que c'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé, alors. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une confirmation supplémentaire : sa mâchoire le lance de s'être trop étirée pour accommoder Erik aussi profondément que possible. Il n'aurait jamais cru être de ceux qui  s'obsédent sur la taille du membre , mais il se pourrait bien qu'il change d'avis. 

Il repense à leur après-midi, lorsqu'il est revenu de la boutique du gourou, surexcité sous le coup de l'anxiété et de l'anticipation, réunissant son courage pour dire à Erik ce qu'il ressentait et de trouver Erik a demi-nu, endormi et vulnérable et si beau. Il avait pas su quoi faire, mais ne pouvait pas partir et s'est juste assis pendant ce qui lui a semblé être des heures, bandant au point d'en avoir mal de voir Erik pieds et torse nus, sous son regard. Et puis ensuite, Erik qui s'était réveillé et qui lui avait dit qu'il avait envie de lui... 

Erik qui avait dégrafé et retiré son pantalon pour s'allonger complètement nu alors que Charles, ensorcelé, le dévorait du regard. Le membre beau et ferme d'Erik, rouge vif et déjà luisant au bout, Erik si excité, et à cause de  _ lui _ , c'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas le croire, pétrifié sur place jusqu'à ce qu'Erik lui dise : « À toi ». La bataille pour se déshabiller, si excité qu'il peinait à respirer, et ensuite la sensation d'Erik qui s'amuse avec lui, utilisant son pouvoir pour faire glisser sa fermeture éclair. L'attente même quand Erik lui dit « Viens-là » qui prolonge son anticipation au point de lui donner le vertige, son esprit qui hurle qu'il  _ me _ veut, non ce n'est pas réel et pourtant...  _ oh bon dieu oui... _ Le choc magnifique de sentir le corps d'Erik contre le sien, le besoin désespéré de toucher, de goûter, de lécher, de sucer et d'entendre Erik gémir, de sentir ses cuisses trembler à l'approche de l'orgasme, ses mains qui empoignent ses cheveux, d'être dur au point que la douleur en soit plaisante, Charles qui grogne de plaisir au goût salé et amer du liquide pré-éjaculatoire, le parfum musqué d'Erik, le déferlement de son plaisir, l'avaler tout entier, le désir qui le met dans tous ses états au point qu'il jouit presque aussitôt qu'Erik le touche. 

 

Le souvenir exalte Charles et lui monte à la tête comme s'il était en apesanteur, et descendait et remontait sur des courants d'air chaud. 

 

« Erik, »

Erik émet un bruit ensommeillé contre la nuque de Charles et se rapproche, se rapproche si près que Charles sent la chaleur qui irradie du corps d'Erik contre le sien de ses épaules à ses chevilles, réelle, concrète, et si délicieuse qu'il doit réprimer un grognement de contentement. 

En tant que stratégie pour pouvoir à nouveau se concentrer sur leur mission, coucher avec Erik a été une très mauvaise idée. Pas que Charles s'en plaigne. Même en le voulant, il n'en aurait pas l'énergie, et il n'est pas sûr que son cerveau fonctionne à nouveau correctement un jour.  Il n'y a de la place dans son esprit que pour les sensations irrésistibles de  _ vouloir, obtenir, avoir _ . Pas de place pour autre chose qu'Erik, son odeur entêtante, son goût toujours sur ses lèvres mélangé au sel de sa propre sueur, la pression du corps d'Erik contre le sien, le son de sa respiration et le plaisir qui le fait frémir d'avoir son souffle dans son cou au point de faire se dresser les cheveux de sa nuque. 

Quel orgasme était-ce ? se demande Charles en voyant la lampe fondue. Le premier ? Le second, quand ils ont joui ensemble, de façon si complète qu'il ne faisait plus de distinction entre le monde mental et le monde physique, où il ne pouvait plus distinguer les répliques de l'orgasme d'Erik du sien ? Ou le troisième avec Erik entre ses cuisses luisantes, se frottant contre son périné alors que de sa main il s'affairait à caresser sa queue ?

Charles gémit en repensant au dernier et il se sent durcir à nouveau. Il regarde, incrédule, sa queue.  _ C'est pas possible _ . La dernière fois qu'il a jouit quatre fois dans la même journée, il avait dix-sept ans. 

Le troisième orgasme avait été le plus long à venir et pas juste parce qu'il avait déjà joui deux fois, mais parce qu'Erik avait pris un malin plaisir à le retarder, l'amenant au bord du gouffre encore et encore, mais sans jamais le laisser jouir, le caressant et le titillant jusqu'à ce que Charles perde complètement la tête, le suppliant éhonteusement de le laisser jouir.  _ Erik, je ne peux pas, je dois, laisse-moi, oh bon dieu, s'il te plait, maintenant, maintenant, s'il te plait.  _ Et puis le triomphe d'Erik, un mélange de  _ oui _ ,  _ maintenant _ ,  _ tu es à moi, tout à moi _ , résonne dans sa tête si fort qu'il peut le sentir dans son corps, l'amenant juste au bord alors qu'il tremble, soupire et crit et jouit, vaincu par les sensations couplées de la poigne de la main belle et ferme d'Erik qui applique une pression parfaite, et de sa queue qui s'immisce avec force entre ses cuisses.  

« Charles Xavier, la classe britannique en personne, » avait dit Erik quand il avait retrouvé la parole. Charles ne l'avait jamais entendu être aussi content de lui. 

« Je pourrais ne jamais plus quitter mon lit, » proteste faiblement Charles.   

Il peut sentir contre sa nuque le rire silencieux d'Erik : « C'est vrai que ça serait vraiment  _ regrettable _ ... » 

Les images qui se déversent de l'esprit d'Erik au sien lui coupent le souffle : Erik qui le suce sous la douche, l'eau dégoulinant sur eux, Erik qui le prend sur le bureau de Platt au milieu de la nuit en le préparant doigt après doigt lentement pour ensuite le baiser, Charles allongé sur la couchette inférieure du wagon-lit avec ses jambes par-dessus les épaules d'Erik, mordant son poing pour rester silencieux alors qu'Erik le pilonne....

_ Partout _ . La voix d'Erik dans sa tête est chargée de désir. 

« Tu es insatiable, » grogne Charles.

« Insatiable, vraiment ? » murmure Erik dans le creux de son oreille : « Charles, allons, nous venons à peine de commencer. »    

Il taquine l'oreille de Charles, léchant et mordillant le lobe. Charles gémit faiblement, trop fatigué pour répondre, encore secoué par les répliques de son plaisir. Il sent le bras d'Erik qui l'agrippe alors qu'ils se rendorment tous les deux. 

_ Dormir _ , se dit Charles déjà dans le coton. Mmmm. Juste quelques minutes de plus... 

*~*~*~*

« Regarde l'heure... » grogne Charles en s'extirpant à regret de l'étreinte d'Erik. 

Erik ne cherche pas sa montre, ne tourne pas la tête mais dit : « Huit heures ! » Il   _ sent _ les aiguilles de la montre et ça  _ ravit _ Charles. C'est la première fois que Charles couche avec quelqu'un avec une mutation comme celle-ci et le plaisir de chaque nouvelle découverte lui monte à la tête. 

« On va devoir se lever, on est déjà en retard, » Charles est au désespoir. 

« Ce que tu as déjà dit... il y a une heure, non ? » Erik se fait taquin.

Oui, il avait déjà dit ça il y a une heure. Ils avaient réussi à aller jusqu'à la douche mais Erik avait commencé à s'amuser avec le flexible de la douche et Charles avait été  _ déconcentré _ et ils avaient fini par retourner au lit, incapables de garder leurs mains pour eux.

Il devrait être celui qui garde son sérieux, mais Erik semble si heureux que cela lui coupe le souffle. Charles pense ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi radieux auparavant. 

« Quoi ? » demande Erik.

Charles se rend compte qu'il a dû encore une fois s'abîmer dans sa contemplation.   

« Tu... » commence-t-il. Il y a cette sensation étrange dans sa poitrine, ce besoin ardent de lui dire des choses qu'il n'a jamais dit à personne :  _ Tu es Beau. Je t'aime. Reste avec moi pour toujours. _

Le genre de choses qu'on dit quand on est prit dans la torpeur post-coïtale, avec le cerveau embrumé par les hormones. Erik se moquerait s'il savait. 

_ Ressaisis-toi Charles Xavier.  _

« Sérieusement, il faut vraiment que l'on y aille, » finit-il par dire en se hissant hors du lit. 

Cette fois-ci, c'est vrai : ils sont en retard pour leur rendez-vous et le gourou va se poser des questions.   

Sa détermination s'effrite lorsqu'il sent Erik derrière lui qui se colle contre son dos, ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa nuque, qui glisse ses mains autour de la taille de Charles et souffle gentiment dans son oreille. Charles ne réprime pas un grognement et se retourne dans l'étreinte d'Erik pour l'embrasser. 

La sensation de la bouche d'Erik contre la sienne, la chaleur de ses bras, son odeur, leur odeur, bon dieu, comment est-il supposé s'en défaire ? Au diable le recrutement, il restera là, à San Francisco et ne sortira jamais de cette chambre.

Le baiser d'Erik commence doux et joueur et puis n'est plus du tout joueur. Il continue jusqu'à ce que Charles et lui soient à bout de souffle et d'un coup y met un terme, laissant Charles avec une semi-érection et le sang bouillonnant. 

« Okay, tu as raison, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, on est déjà très en retard, »  

« Tu essayes vraiment de me rendre fou, pas vrai ? Arrête de rire, Erik, c'est pas drôle ! » 

« Moui, une douche froide s'impose pour toi, je crois, et je ferais mieux de ne pas la prendre avec toi, cette fois-ci. » 

« Je te jure que qu'une fois qu'on aura eu ce pourquoi on est venu ici, je vais… » Charles se fait menaçant. 

Mais à la vue de l'expression d'Erik, les mots lui manquent. C'est tout ce qu'il lui faut pour se retenir de plaquer Erik contre le lit et recommencer. Et Erik le sait bien.

« Quoiqu'il s'agisse, j'ai hâte... » dit Erik avec un rictus qui fait se sentir tout chose Charles. 


	10. A Good Man Nowadays Is Hard To Find • Je suis un homme, oh! Comme ils disent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup à fengirl88 de m'avoir laissé traduire ce texte que j'ai trouvé captivant. Parce que San Francisco, la Beat Generation... et du Cherik au milieu de ça... Un très grand merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte ! Merci à vous de venir me lire. Bonne lecture à vous et au plaisir de vous retrouver en reviews. Ce texte aura été publié ces trois derniers mois et Charles et Erik auront eu leur Grande Aventure à San Francisco alors que je m'apprête à quitter Orléans après y avoir vécu ma propre grande aventure (qui n'est pas de même nature), mais merci à vous d'avoir été là ! A bientôt !

Le Black Cat Café est plein à craquer et il est difficile de savoir si John le Gourou est là. La clientèle est un mélange hétéroclite de motards tout de cuir vêtu, d'hommes d'affaires un peu empruntés, de dandies qui se pavanent dans des chemises criardes, de beatniks et de quelques touristes qui semblent perdus. 

Charles arrive à leur avoir la dernière table disponible pendant qu'Erik passe commande au bar.   

« Salut, m'sieur ! » Il manque de ne pas reconnaître le gamin beatnik du Vesuvio : il porte maintenant un col roulé noir ajusté quand la vieille il portait un pull trop large. « Salut ! » répond Erik. Il a commandé du scotch pour Charles et un Gibson pour lui, se souvenant de cette nuit dans la train, quand ils ont rencontré Anne Catterall. Il lui semble que c'était il y a une éternité.

 « Je crois que vous  avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez, » dit le gamin en montrant Charles du doigt. 

« Oh, c'était toi, pas vrai ? » Erik réalise après coup. Il avait presque oublié le tract avec la note griffonnée dessus. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis. 

« Ouais, c'était moi, » informe le gamin, morose. 

« Tu étais au concert ? » Il ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu au concert mais après tout, il a été obligé de sortir pour Anne... 

Le gamin secoue la tête : « Je suis tombé sur un cat' de mes amis qui vient juste de rentrer du Mexique. Il en avait de la bonne, vraiment forte. J'ai pas eu le temps de dire ouf que c'était déjà le matin. »          

Erik ne peut pas dire si il se plaint ou si il se vante et ça n'a pas l'air de valoir la peine de chercher à savoir. 

« Bref, on dirait bien que vous êtes enfin ensemble tous les deux. »

Ça crève sûrement les yeux, se dit Erik. Ils ont bien fait attention à ne pas se toucher jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au café mais une fois à l'intérieur... Il peut encore sentir le fantôme des caresses de Charles, sa main pressant son épaule et se glissant dans le creux de ses reins, intime et possessive.   

« Oui, enfin, » dit Erik avec un large sourire.  

Charles se retourne pour voir où se trouve Erik et hausse un sourcil. Erik lève son verre pour porter un toast et voit Charles rougir légèrement. 

« Ouais, c'est cool. Profitez du spectacle, m'sieur. »  

« Merci, toi aussi. »   

Il se fraye un chemin entre les tables bondées et s'assoit, pressant son genou contre celui de Charles sous la table.

« C'était le gamin du Vesuvio, » commente Charles. 

Erik aime le ton possessif de Charles mais il ne va pas non plus tenter le diable. 

« Oui, c'est lui qui a mis le tract dans ma poche. Il était complètement défoncé et n'est jamais venu au concert. »

« Mouais... » Charles semble faire la moue. 

« Il avait aucune chance de toute façon, » Il presse sa jambe plus fort contre celle de Charles et chante sa meilleure imitation de Frank Sinatra. «  _ Cause I only have eyes for you  _ »   __

« Tu as des talents cachés... Franchement, tu es vraiment insupportable, Erik. » Charles se retient clairement de rire. 

« Je croyais que tu allais me prouver le contraire à plusieurs reprises...»  

Charles rosit encore une fois mais ce qu'il allait dire se perd alors que le piano commence et qu'une silhouette extraordinaire tourbillonne dans la lumière des projecteurs.

_ « Bonjour, bonjour à tous,  _ _   
_ _ Je suis heureux de vous voir ici, _ _   
_ _ Pour chanter, danser et vous amuser _ _   
_ __ et vous amener de la joie. »  

Le célèbre spectacle de drag queen du Black Cat commence. José Sarria, le Rossignol de Montgomery Street : robe extravagante, talons démesurés, perruque blonde luxuriante, énormes boucles d'oreilles pendantes,  manchettes brillantes, agitant un énorme éventail, s'avance sur la scène.

Erik avale son Gibson bien trop vite et s'échappe au bar pour chercher des renforts. Il ne va pas finir la soirée sobre et il est content que le barman du Black Cat serve des cocktails costauds. 

De fait, le spectacle est beaucoup mieux que ce qu'Erik croyait, bien que le badinage de la drag-queen avec le public le mette toujours mal à l'aise. Il semble qu'ici tout doit être  _ queer _ ou  _ gay _ comme Sarria le dit à longueur de phrase. De sa vie, Erik n'a jamais été dans une pièce avec autant d'homosexuels et être là avec son corps qui porte encore le souvenir délicieusement douloureux d'avoir couché avec Charles et la tête emplie de toutes ces images si vives, c'est une expérience très étrange. 

« C'est ton ami ? » demande la drag queen à l'un des touristes en couple. « Tu l'as rencontré où ? San Francisco ! Le grand amour se trouve à l'auberge de jeunesse... »

Il se demande ce qu'il se passerait si Sarria leur demandait à Charles et lui de raconter leur rencontre :  _ On s'est rencontrés au milieu de l'océan au large de la Floride quand j'essayais de faire remonter à la surface un sous-marin et que lui essayait de m'arrêter. _

Peu importe là où vous trouvez l'amour après tout. L'important, c'est de l'avoir trouvé et de s'y tenir. 

« Tu es d'où ? New York ! Et toi ? New York aussi. Vous êtes colocataires ? Ne rougis pas, mon chou, nous avons tous nos problèmes. Pour le meilleur ou le pire, vous êtes ensemble, » Sarria interroge maintenant la table à côté de la leur.  

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire : il aime l'idée de vivre ça avec Charles. Bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Une nouvelle chanson et encore une fois une chanson qui lui parle bien trop :  _ Tu l'embrasses le matin, tu l'étreins tous les midis, et ne lui dis pas non ou bientôt c'est moi qui m'en chargerais. De nos jours, c'est si dur de trouver quelqu'un de bien _ . 

Erik pose sa main sur la cuisse de Charles sous la table et sent déferler le plaisir que tire Charles du contact. Leurs limites sont toujours floues, en partie à cause de toute cette proximité physique mais aussi à cause de l'extraordinaire intimité mentale dont ils profitent. Charles presse la main d'Erik et passe son pouce sur ses jointures.   

Sarria les remarque, immanquablement. Et évidemment maintenant, ils vont participer au spectacle. Erik s'attend presque à ce que Charles fasse quelque chose pour empêcher ça, comme utiliser sa mutation, mais il est juste assis là avec un sourire idiot, apparemment très content d'être la prochaine victime de la drag queen. 

« Tu viens d'où ? » lui demande Sarria.

« D'Europe, » marmonne Erik, embarrassé.

« D'Europe ! » s'exclame Sarria surexcité. « Mais où donc en Europe ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il est supposé répondre à ça ? D'Allemagne ? D'Auschwitz ?      

« De Suisse, » répond-t-il finalement. Ce n'est pas mentir, la dernière fois qu'il était en Europe, c'était à Genève.

« La Suisse... le quatrième mari de ma tante venait de Suisse et il parlait français  _ comme ça comme ci* _ , tu vois. Tu parles français ? »

Erik acquiesce.

« C'est tellement romantique, c'est la langue de l'amour... _Ah l'amour..._ et c'est ton ami ? Tu as l'air particulièrement gay aujourd'hui mon cher, et tu viens d'où ? » dit-il en s'adressant maintenant à Charles.

« Westchester, dans l'état de New York. »

Erik ne s'était jamais demandé d'où venait Charles. Pour lui, il venait d'Oxford, bien qu'il sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne s’attendait pas à Westchester.   

« Westchester, état de New York ! » exulte Sarria en faisant un clin d'oeil au public. « Eh bien, il doit y avoir au moins une folle à Westchester dans l'état de New York, c'est tout ce que je dirais. »

Tout le monde rit avec bonhomie et Charles aussi.    

« Si vous ne parlez pas de moi, je ne parlerais pas de vous, »  dit Charles, ce à quoi la drag queen répond en gloussant et lui donnant un petit coup dans les hanches avec son éventail ridicule : « Mais ta réputation est partie en fumée à l'instant où tu es entré ici. »  

Charles continue de sourire largement, éhonté. Erik n'aurait jamais cru le voir si détendu dans ce genre d'endroit.  _ C'est de ta faute _ , lui envoie-t-il télépathiquement, l'air si content de lui qu'il ronronnerait presque. Il était probablement un chat dans une autre vie, se dit Erik en imaginant Charles blotti sur un lit, se léchant paresseusement et s'étirant avec plaisir. Et Charles apprécierait de nombreuses caresses. Un nombre illimité de caresses s'il fallait en juger leurs activités de l'après-midi. 

_ Erik !  _ proteste Charles alors qu'il commence à s'empourprer jusqu'aux oreilles. 

_ Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie que je te caresse ? Je croyais que tu appréciais ça... _

_ Arrête ça !  _  lui dit Charles qui se trémousse sur sa chaise et croise les jambes.

Le désir de continuer de taquiner Charles, de le faire rougir, de le faire gémir et se languir de retourner coucher avec Erik est presque irrésistible. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était simplement le taquiner. L'esprit d'Erik déroule le film de tout ce qu'il aimerait faire à Charles. Il pense à Charles nu, écarlate et étendu sur le lit de la pension, et Erik qui le lèche partout, passant ses mains sur les tétons de Charles et jusqu'à ses cuisses.

Le bruit que Charles fait dans sa tête ressemble fort à un gémissement bien qu'il se joigne aux applaudissements qui accueillent la fin de la performance de Sarria comme si de rien n'était, extérieurement aussi serein que d'habitude. Mais il regarde Erik et l'instant d'après il lui semble que quelqu'un lui a renversé un seau de glaçons sur l'entrejambe. Erik réprime un glapissement et Charles lui sourit largement.  

_ Maintenant tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti dans le train _ . 

Il gratifie Erik d'un clin d'oeil et disparaît en direction des toilettes. 

Erik se demande s'il doit le suivre quand une voix féminine lui dit : « Je croyais que vous ne viendriez pas.» Il se retourne pour voir Felicia Cesario.  

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » demande-t-il. Elle n'est pas la seule femme dans la pièce mais il semble que l'endroit n'est pas de ceux qu'elle fréquente.

« Je suis tout le temps là, je devrais pas ? » Elle est toujours aussi piquante. « Le Black Cat, c'est ma famille. Ils m'ont offert un toit quand j'étais à la rue, nourrie quand j'étais fauchée, réconfortée après une sombre histoire, Et puis bon, John m'a demandé de venir. »    

« Il est là ? » demande Erik alors qu'il pense déjà connaître la réponse.

Elle secoue la tête : « Il a décollé. Avec sa mère. »    

Alors Anne l'a retrouvé. Erik se demande comment se sont passé les retrouvailles et combien chacun avait à pardonner. 

« Ils ne sont pas rentrés à Denver, pas vrai ? »  

« Vous croyez quand même pas... » crache Félicia avec dédain avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus calme : « Non, ils sont partis en voyage, sa mère est malade, du moins c'est ce qu'elle raconte... et il veut être avec elle autant qu'il peut. »   

« Il va vous manquer. » dit Erik qui pourtant n'en a rien à faire. 

« Peut-être. Moi aussi je vais voyager, partir en Europe. Voir de nouveaux horizons, apprendre de nouvelles chansons. »    

Erik l'imagine faire du stop avec un baluchon de vêtements et sa guitare, jouant et chantant dans les bars pour le gîte et le couvert, rencontrant d'autres comme elle : les jeunes tourmentés à la dérive, pleins d'espoir et de colère.

« Bonne chance ! »   

« Merci, » Elle farfouille dans la poche de son pantalon et lui dit : « Elle m'a dit de vous donner ça. »

_ Ça _ est un mot griffonné.       

_ Cher Erik, lorsque vous lirez ce mot, nous serons partis, je préfère ne pas dire où. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre John encore une fois, pas quand il me reste si peu de temps. Dites à Charles que je suis désolée. Merci de m'avoir rendu mon fils. Anne _

Charles n'a pas l'air surpris quand Erik lui montre le mot. 

« Allons-y, il n'y a plus de raisons de rester là. » 

*~*~*~*

Dehors, il fait nuit et il pleut. Erik allume une cigarette et inspire profondément. 

L'air frais sur son visage lui fait prendre conscience qu'il a un peu trop bu. Entre les cocktails chargés du barman et l'excitation d'être avec Charles, il a la tête qui tourne. Il se sent prêt à faire la roue ou danser sous la pluie. 

« Tu portes la chemise verte, » commente Charles comme s'il venait juste de remarquer. 

« Moui... » Il aime la sentir contre sa peau, en sachant que Charles l'avait portée à leur arrivée à San Francisco qui lui semble être une éternité et pas seulement deux jours auparavant. Si il inspire très profondément il parvient à sentir une odeur faible qu'il pense être celle de Charles comme l'odeur de ses cheveux sur son oreiller, durant ces nuits à bord du California Zephyr. Il se souvient avoir pressé son visage dans l'oreiller, ruant des hanches dans le matelas et imaginant Charles nu dans ses bras.

Les lampadaires ne brillent pas assez pour le montrer mais il est persuadé que Charles rougit encore. Erik pourrait passer des heures à trouver de nouvelles façon de le faire rougir et  et il a hâte de faire ça. 

Charles s'éclaircit la gorge : « Alors comment on va faire le trajet de retour ? »  

Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir ce qu'il pense. 

« On pourrait toujours louer une voiture, » dit Erik.

Le train serait une torture d'un tout autre genre maintenant. Il s'imagine devoir rester silencieux, Charles et lui dans les couchettes étroites, imagine Charles devoir effacer tous les esprits de leur voiture quand ils n'y arriveraient pas. 

Charles est absolument en train de rougir maintenant. « Oui, en voiture, pourquoi pas ? »      

Le même problème dans les motels, pense Erik, et les lits ne seraient pas mieux. Mais ils pourraient toujours essayer de trouver un endroit calme à l'écart de la route s'ils ne peuvent plus attendre...

_ Sur la banquette arrière, vraiment Erik ?  _  La voix de Charles dans sa tête est amusée. 

A l'étroit, inconfortable, dangereux... et oui. Oui, c'est ce qu'il veut. De la même façon qu'il veut que Charles morde son poing pour retenir un cri, la façon dont il veut sentir le rythme des frémissement du train, la façon dont il veut sentir leur rythme à eux deux. Comme il veut l'anonymat des motels aux matelas bon marché et aux murs de papier cigarette, les diners où ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre à s'envoyer des images mentales impossibles.

«Mmmmm» dit Charles en glissant ses mains autour de la taille d'Erik et se pressant contre lui. Aguicheur, il frotte ses hanches contre celle d'Erik qui le rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace entre eux. 

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ta poche ? » demande Charles, surpris. 

_ Je suis juste content de te voir, idiot ! _ pense Erik avec un rictus.

« Pas ça ! Dans la poche de ta chemise ! » rit Charles.     

Erik extirpe l'objet : un stylo un peu étrange en plastique blanc et bouchon rouge. Comment est-ce que ça a atterrit ici ça ?  Il a dû le prendre dans la boutique du gourou et l'emporter par mégarde quand il était sortit en coup de vent. 

« C'est du vol à l'étalage ça... » fait Charles faussement choqué. 

« Je ne pense pas que ça lui fera défaut.. là où il est parti. »

« Sûrement pas. » 

Il a l'air distrait et Erik se demande l'espace d'un instant si Charles lui en veut de lui avoir donné l'adresse de son fils à Anne, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être en colère : ses yeux brillent et il regarde Erik comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau.

D'une minute à l'autre, Erik va l'embrasser de manière à lui couper le souffle et au diable quiconque passera dans la rue au même moment. Mais il y a quelque chose qu'il doit faire avant ça, quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas vouloir avant maintenant. Il ouvre le stylo et commence à écrire sur le visage de Charles.

« Erik, qu'est ce que tu fais ?» proteste Charles en retenant son avant-bras.

« Devine, » taquine Erik.

« Tu écris "Propriété d'Erik Lehnsherr" » suggère Charles.

Rien que l'idée lui réchauffe le ventre mais il secoue la tête : « Essaye encore. »

« Attention au télépathe ? » plaisante le dit télépathe. 

« Non, dernière chance cette fois. »

« Je ne sais pas... » Charles a l'air vulnérable et peu sûr de lui, presque comme s'il avait deviné mais qu'il avait peur de se tromper. 

_ Vois par toi-même. _ Erik l'invite. La sensation de l'esprit de Charles s'immisçant dans le sien n'est pas encore familière mais curieusement excitante. C'est presque comme une caresse, avide et timide tout à la fois.         

Il ressent le choc du plaisir de Charles et la tendresse alors qu'il voit son propre visage à travers les yeux d'Erik, qu'il voit les mots qu'il a tracé sur son visage, encore lisibles alors que l'encre commence à s'estomper  à cause de la pluie :  _ Je t'aime _ . 

« En français ? » Charles demande, le souffle court.

La langue de l'amour avait dit Sarria, mais ce n'est pas pour ça. Il veut l'intimité du  _ du  _ allemand, la proximité qui n'est pas là en anglais parce que de nos jours qui utilise  _ thou  _ ou  _ thee _ ? Mais il n'a pas parlé allemand à quelqu'un qu'il aime depuis la mort de sa mère et il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir y arriver maintenant. 

« Ni ma langue ni la tienne, mais une que l'on partage. »    

Le stylo et la cigarette tombent dans le caniveau alors que Charles l'agrippe par la nuque pour un baiser, doux et tendre et si plein de promesses qu'il lui donne le vertige. Demain tout recommencera, il le sait : la recherche d'autres mutants, sa quête personnelle pour trouver Shaw. Mais cette nuit est à eux et rien d'autre ne compte : Charles dans ses bras, qui l'embrasse sans se poser de questions, sans honte. Ils sont debouts là à s'embrasser sous la pluie, hors du temps alors que le monde continue de tourner autour d'eux, jusqu'à ce que la chanson des câbles métalliques et le bourdonnement des millions d'esprit s'estompe sur la ville et dans la nuit.


End file.
